Snakes and Genjutsu
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Mothering her fiancé's children was her greatest desire, but now she was single again. Yearning to experience the joy of motherhood, the heartbroken woman decided to take an experimental lactation-inducing pill. Little did she know, this would lead to not only her, but also her surrogate sister falling in love with the same man. Naruto x Kurenai Yūhi x Anko Mitarashi. *One-shot*


**I hereby present you with this apocalyptic 24,000 word one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

**PSA - October 27th, 2020: I've just created a Discord server to interact with fans and hopefully build a community of readers and writers alike. Be sure to join to keep up-to-date on stuff. The invite link is: discord dot gg / AqejcSA**

**Just replace "dot" with "." and remove the spaces.**

* * *

Only once in a blue moon would she find some free time during the afternoon, but with the grace of Kami-sama, there was no paperwork for her to sign nor were there any meetings for her to attend. Her mountainous tits heaved up and down as she reached for her desk drawer, preparing to get hammered. _Really_ hammered. Like so drunk that she wouldn't be able to walk straight afterward.

And then her former teammate jumped into her office through the window.

With a girlish squeal, she slammed the back of his head for scaring her shitless. Why couldn't he enter through the door for once in his life?! It was then her eyes widened, having completely forgotten that she was seeing him again after three years. If he was back, then that means her excitable ball of sunshine has also returned.

"Jiraiya, where's...the…" she trailed off as the blond in question came sauntering through her door with a gobsmacked Shizune walking beside him. The woman's reaction made complete sense as gone was his orange jumpsuit. Gone was his headband. Gone was him being a scrawny child. It was like he was a behemoth in human clothes. He had gotten so tall that he easily towered over her, his bulging muscles obscenely stretching the jet black shirt he had on.

It wasn't even the physical change.

With just the way he greeted her, it became clear to her that Jiraiya had also aided in mellowing him down from the hyperactive child she used to know to the calm, critical, authoritative adult standing before her. Apparently, this growth also extended to Naruto's ninja skills. People love to give him shit about his shadow clone spamming ability, but no one cares about feelings when it's a battle to the death. Due to his immense chakra and the Kyuubi sealed within him, he was pushing himself to his absolute limits. A thousand clones dedicated to fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and updating his knowledge base, while the real him would tackle taijutsu with the hermit...every single fucking day? She could see why he had become a force to be reckoned with.

It also shocked her to learn that Jiraiya had sat the younger man and revealed to him his birthright, informing him of his parents, and presenting him with everything that Hiruzen was able to save from the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack on the village. There was no anger on the blond's face while the Sannin was disclosing this information to her. Then again, all of this was kept from him, so it made sense for him to forgive the sage for being so transparent with him. However, none of this had anything on when Naruto unsealed a scroll from his wrist and then placed it on her desk. The contents that laid ahead nearly shattered her resolve.

Orochimaru's dead body.

Kabuto Yakushi's dead body.

Sasuke Uchiha alive, but in a comatose state.

She was now staring at her ex-teammate with so much shock that her true age started to show. Jiraiya went on to explain that the blond had done this by his lonesome with little to no intervention from him. All she could do was reach for her desk drawer, her hands shaking as she took out a jōnin jacket and then chucked it to the snickering whiskered shinobi.

"We left behind a pair of clones at Sound," said Jiraiya, ironing out the wrinkles on his forehead with his hand. "Those who were forced to stay by Orchimaru were let go. However, we've kept all of the scientists under captivity. We need multiple teams to study their journals. We are also in need for a medical team to study the medical journals."

She was a husk of her former self by the time all of this sank in. "...I need a drink."

"Well, I'll leave it up to you to take care of Orochimaru's bounty, baa-chan," piped in Naruto, thoroughly enjoying his surrogate grandmother's reaction. "In the meantime, I'm going to go check the state of my apartment."

Jiraiya laughed as the blond performed a mock salute before taking his leave. "Are you okay, Tsunade-hime?"

"...Jiraiya," whispered Hashirama's granddaughter. "Just how strong is he?"

All he offered her was a smile.

**_xXx_**

"Watch it, fuck face!"

Naruto chuckled as a mop of purple hair slammed into his chest just as he was about to corner the hall. Of course he had sensed the purplelette from a mile away, and he could've easily avoided the physical confrontation. But what fun would that be? "I see you haven't changed, Anko-san."

While she took a moment to study his face, he took in her ethereal beauty. Light brown eyes coruscated under the hallway lights like decadent milk chocolate. Her hair, as purple as rich violet, was styled in her usual spiky, fanned ponytail. Just as he remembered, she was still donning a fitted mesh bodysuit that was covering her from the neck down to her womanly thighs. She still had on an overcoat above her mesh suit, but the open front did nothing to hide the dimensions of her bounteous tits.

She was one fuckable woman.

From the corner of his eye, he noted a blackette approaching them from behind the infuriated purplelette. Under the spotlights he was drawn to her high cheekbones that excellently framed her deep ruby eyes. Long, black untamed hair reached down her upper back, with two bangs falling over her face. Pouty lips that inspired kissing and sucking finished off her idyllic features. Like Anko's, her outfit didn't change. She was still wearing a red mesh armour blouse that made it seem like she had on bandages with rose thorn patterns printed on them.

Having also thoroughly checked out the second older woman, he flashed her a foxy grin. "And it's good to see you as well, Kurenai-san."

"W-wait…" stammered Anko in disbelief when she saw the three whisker marks on each sides of the man's face. "You mean to tell me…you're the gaki?"

Kurenai was just as bewildered as she never expected for the younger man to undergo such a transformation. And now she couldn't help but study his immense body with rapt attention. "Welcome back, Naruto. I take it your training trip went well?"

"_Well_?" piped in Anko indecorously. "The gaki is no longer a little squirt," donning her trademark smirk, she began sashaying towards him with a sway of her childbearing hips. "Is the little gaki also bigger downstairs?"

"Anko!" chided Kurenai as her friend wasted no time in returning to her predatory self. "This is hardly the time or place!"

Naruto chuckled as the woman ignored the scolding and reached for a kunai from her holster. It probably was faster than a genin could've seen, but he saw it all unfold in slow motion. The air around them split as he flashed behind the woman just as she pounced on him. He now had her mushed against the wall, his mouth pressed into her ear. "Go ahead and feel how big I am, _Anko-chan_."

The purplelette was absolutely stunned as the blond her pinned with so much force that wiggling free proved inextricable. Shunshin'ing out of the way or using a jutsu was cowardly and would tarnish her reputation. And so she began grinding her hips against him, expecting him to shy away, only to gasp when she felt **_it_**.

'_That can't be...he can't be…_' thought the scantily dressed lady as her heart started hammering into her chest. The blond was using both hands to hold her so it wasn't possible that this was his arm. Then that means his cock was so colossal in size that even at rest it was nuzzling the middle of her hamstrings. '_Oh...that is one massive dick._'

"Mmm…you sure are one hot piece of ass," purred Naruto candidly. "Just say the word and I'll fuck the shit out of you."

Her knees buckled as his hot breath penetrated her earlobe, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine. Somehow, with just a measly caress, he was able to trigger her muscles. It was then she realized that bijuu chakra was being channeled to amplify this sensation. Many men have acted the part, but none of them were able to walk the walk when she followed through on their offer. This brat was not fooling around as through his message alone she understood that this wasn't his first time fooling around with the opposite sex.

Try as she might, she wasn't able to convince her vagina to stay out of this and now it was starting to starting to react to him accosting her like this in front of her best friend. If she wasn't so aroused, she would've died from the humiliation! Although she didn't admit it out loud, she couldn't believe that this was the same boy she had teased so long ago.

"...kiss my ass, gaki."

"What was that?" cooed Naruto, amused by how meek the kunoichi sounded just now. "Do you want to repeat that, Anko-chan?"

"I said," gritted out the purplelette, infuriated that he was taunting her with that affectionate honorific. "Kiss. My. Fucking. Ass!"

"Gladly," was all Naruto said before slamming her further into the wall and using that momentum to strike her peroneal nerves. This was a deadly pressure point as it supplies movement and sensation to the lower leg, foot and toes. And now he was sliding his head up the hem of her overcoat. Licking his lips, he began tearing open her mesh armor from the back.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Anko, a jolt of lightning coursing through her veins as she tried kicking him off, but her legs refused to budge. She couldn't even pull his head out of her rear with her hands because her overcoat was getting in the way.

Her liberated bottom was now getting parted and it made her tremble like she was at the mercy of an unexpected earthquake. There was no fabric concealing her treasures because she loved going commando. It made her feel empowered that guys would drool over her every time she would teasingly flash them her pussy through her mesh. This was the first time she was regretting that decision.

She had to give it to the brat. He was proving his worth to her. He was no longer a pipsqueak. To her morbid amazement, he started going crazy in her ass, breathing in deep, licking voraciously, indiscriminately everywhere, every inch of her butt crack. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Naruto purred from the depths of his throat as he pressed his lips around the older woman's anus with open-mouthed kissing motions, effectively massaging the area around her butthole with his lips. As much as he wanted to eat her from now till nightfall, now wasn't the time, and so he reluctantly withdrew from the valley between her ass cheeks. Rising to his feet, he grabbed the back of her head and reveled in the look she was giving him — it was that of a child who was lost.

"My place...9pm," whispered Jiraiya's student while leaning in, his hot breath transferring directly into her ear drums. "Don't be late."

A dark blush started marching across her cheeks as juices started dribbling down the sides of her legs. Accosting her was one thing, but violating her rectum with no warning was another. By taking advantage of her like this, he officially became the first man to out-tease her. Biting her quivering lips, she looked over at her best friend, who was giving a perfect imitation of a gaping fish. She wasn't ready to explain this to her, and so she Shunshin'd out of the Hokage Tower.

"I'm sorry for the lewd display, Kurenai-san," said Naruto, his attention now focused on the remaining jōnin. "But sometimes you have to fight fire with fire."

When a person stares at the dark too long, they will eventually see what isn't there. Her ruby eyes flickered when it dawned on her that the recent episode wasn't a figment of her imagination. Normally, she would've reacted sooner, but it was one of those rare times when the value of the moment didn't register in her brain until it became a memory. Her best friend had actually gotten put in her place by their junior. "You sure have changed, Naruto-san."

"Time does that," replied Minato's son simply. "Anyway, I heard from Jiraiya-sensei that you and Asuma-san had a falling out. I apologize for bring it up, but I genuinely hope you're doing okay now."

Although she had masked her features, she felt a pang in her heart from the poignant reminder of the man she had planned on spending the rest of her life with. It was not too long ago when they called off their engagement, just as they were about to go into planning their wedding. Like most couples, they had their fair share of disagreements. However, she couldn't remember what started the fight of all fights. All she could remember was her taking off her ring and slamming it down on the table. And just like their nearly half-decade long relationship was over.

"...thank you, Naruto-san," said Kurenai. "It was an intractable time for me, but I am dealing with it. Now there's...urgh…" she paused here, her face scrunching up as pain shot through her breasts. "D-damn it…"

Naruto was immediately beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I need to see Hokage-sama," gritted out the jōnin, her breathing labored as she resisted the urge to nurse her mammaries. "I'm having some medical problems."

"Does this have anything to do with your breasts?" if he wasn't so concerned, he would've laughed at her reaction. "As it turns out, I am a pretty decent sensor. I can actually perform a scan of your chakra network by just touching your skin. From what I can see, there's a blockage."

When she was a child, she heard that the Uzumaki were master sensors. Although she had never met any of the clansmen aside from Kushina, it was clear that the woman had inherited this amazing gift. She couldn't recall any time when Naruto had shown any skill in the art, meaning he must've started honing it over the past three years. What perplexed her was the fact he was able to sense such minor details. How was that even possible?

"Okay, yes. I was looking forward to becoming a mother, and so after my breakup, I did something foolish," another pause, this one coupled with her gnashing her teeth together from the pain rippling through her. "I took some experimental lactation-inducing pills yesterday and now my breasts are hurting."

He nodded, starting to understand what was going on with her. "Are they hard to the touch?"

"Yes," whispered Kurenai, confused at how this young man knew.

"I think you have one or more plugged ducts," said Naruto with a frown marring his face. "It's not something to be concerned about, but it can impede the flow of your milk and it can hurt like hell. Do you feel this pain in just one breast or both?"

Okay, now she was officially intrigued with him. But as much as she wanted to probe for details, right now she needed to take care of this damn pain in her breasts. "They both hurt, but the main culprit is the right one."

"I see," said Naruto while scratching his chin. "I think the best way to tackle this is for you to massage your breasts with a downward motion."

"A downward motion?" asked Kurenai. "And that should take care of it?"

"Unfortunately, I have no way of knowing unless I see how bad the problem is," replied Naruto and was immediately responded to with a look so cold that it could freeze hell itself. "Obviously you can see baa-chan about this and confirm it with her."

Kurenai wasted no time as she booked it for the Hokage's office.

**_xXx_**

"What do you mean there are no staff available?" asked Kurenai, glaring at the guard stationed outside the hospital. "There's not a single nurse or doctor who can see me right now?"

"I'm afraid not, Yūhi-dono," replied Hiro, a chūnin from Iruka's batch. "Hokage-sama called for an emergency meeting fifteen minutes ago. Every on-call staff member was forced to attend this meeting. Those who are on reserve have been ordered to monitor current patients."

Kurenai wanted to strangle the rat-bastard since this meant she would have to stomach this pain for longer than she had expected. The only reason why she hadn't gone to the hospital before was because Tsunade had advised against it, seeing as she was the one who had created these pills for her. Unfortunately, the Hokage wasn't in when she got to the office and neither was Shizune. And now the hospital was under lockdown. It was then she felt a large hand clamping over her shoulder.

"Naruto-san."

"I was about to inform you that I couldn't sense baa-chan in her office, but you ran off before I could tell you that," said Naruto, sensing kunoichi's desperation through her body language. "I know you're not a fan of the idea, but I can take care of this problem for you."

Never in a million years did she imagine she would Shunshin this young man into her apartment. However, the pain was too significant for her to ignore, so now she was standing in front of him in her living room. "What do I do?"

"Well, you have to undress for starters," replied Naruto stolidly, not at all trying to embarrass the older woman, but needing to help move things along.

Kurenai was an exemplary ninja, in that she rarely let emotions get the best of her. Sure, it made sense for her to be uncomfortable right now, but that wasn't why she was so hesitant about seeking the younger man's aid. The truth of the matter was that he was her student's crush and going any further with this meant she would have to bare her breasts to him.

"Kurenai-san," voiced the jinchūriki. "It's okay if you're not ready. Let me sneak into the hospital and try to seek out baa-chan's help. If not, I'll try to see if I can find someone else to help you."

In theory, she should've accepted the ultimatum without question. However, confusion at times is the best form of communication because it's left to be unexplained. That's why, despite the sirens going off in her brain, she found herself relaxing under his compassionate gaze, resulting in her instinctively reaching for her shoulder straps.

There was pin drop silence met from Naruto Uzumaki as he was basking in the sight of the kunoichi's bountiful tits springing forth from their confinement like watermelons bouncing on a trampoline. They tumbled triumphantly forward, showing little to no sag, spectacularly full, the nipples wide and pink and slightly erect. They were so full of milk that he could sense the creamy goodness sloshing around within her udders.

"I hope you don't mind me saying that Asuma-san was a damn fool for leaving you, Kurenai-san," said the blond breathlessly. "You are so beautiful."

Just as ripples spread out when a single pebble is dropped into water, the actions of individuals can have far-reaching effects. All at once a metaphorical pebble splashed in an ocean of blood and ripples started carrying through the arteries leading to her heart. This compromised blood started rushing to her face and began marching across her cheeks. His cerulean blue orbs held nothing but sincerity, his voice carrying no deceit — he was genuinely enamored with her.

"T-thank you, Naruto-san," replied the jōnin, failing in her attempt not to let it show that his compliment had affected her. "So, as I had informed you earlier: my right breast hurts the most, right above the nipple," she proceeded to place her hand over the aforementioned spot. "The left one is sore too, but more nearing its side."

This was a case of plugged ducts for sure. Other than learning jutsu and growing stronger, he was also knees-deep in mature pussy. The first time he copulated with an older woman was when Jiraiya took him to a brothel at the very start of their training trip. When that thirty-six year old mother of two came out wearing nothing but a thong, he was on her like a moth to a flame. Ever since then he lost the urge to mate with girls his age. Every woman he's had sex with for the past three years was at least a decade older than him.

One of the women he had a casual relationship with was Kira, a native of Grass Country and a mother who had just given birth to a daughter. It was thanks to her that he became so comfortable with lactation. Because she was divorced, he didn't have to fret about becoming a homewrecker, so he would regularly pay her a visit. Plus, Jiraiya had drilled into him the importance of studying the female anatomy. After all, banging chicks is easier when you know what you're doing.

"Do you remember me mentioning a downward motion massage?" he awaited her nod before picking up where he had left off. "Okay, with your hand, start at the top of the sore area and push into your breast. From there, begin moving your hand downward toward your nipple."

Expelling a deep breath, Kurenai followed the younger man's instruction and immediately felt a difference. With each downward motion of her hand over the sore spot, she felt her breast starting to loosen up. "...it's working."

"Good," said Naruto, pleased with the relief in the woman's voice. "With the downward motion, you are hopefully helping to release the plug. Now I before I go, I would like for you to try the same thing with your left breast, just to be on the safe side."

Unfortunately, this method didn't seem to work with her left breast. She shook her head at him, looking exasperated. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well, you need to really press hard," answered the blond as a frown usurped the smile that was just starting to curl to his lips. "Try it again."

No matter how many times she massaged and squeezed her left breast, it just wasn't giving her the response its twin had given her. "The pain is still there and my breast is still hard."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, taking in her discomfort, before finally opening his mouth. "Do you mind if I feel them?"

"Oh...I don't know, Naruto-san," said Kurenai, the guilt of betraying her student once again rising up from the pit of her stomach. "I think it would be best if I wait for the meeting at the hospital to finish."

"Kurenai-san," whispered Naruto, refusing to let this golden opportunity slip. "Please let me help you."

"...okay," replied Team Eight's former sensei, only for the weight of her response to come crashing down on her.

Frankly, why she consented to this was beyond her ken. Perhaps it was because he was so confident, like he was the only person who could provide her with the relief she needs. Perhaps it was because she was still emotionally damaged from her breakup. Perhaps it was because of these lactation-inducing pills were spiking her hormones to unfathomable levels. Whatever the case may be, he was now reaching out and cupping her aching marshmallow of flesh. Even though he wasn't touching the areola or nipple, she had to bite back a moan because it felt like invisible ants were crawling over her breast, invisible feathers tickling her there.

"Well, you have at least two plugged ducts in your right breast," said Naruto, reigning in the desire to latch onto the heaving mound. "And as for your left one," he continued, now grabbing onto the tit in question. The plugged duct in her left breast was so close to her nipple that he couldn't avoid slightly brushing it with his hand as he maneuvered around the breast.

Kurenai drew in a sharp but quiet breath as she watched her student's lifelong crush make contact with her left nipple. Try as she might to control it, the stubborn nub started hardening and growing in size to nearly the tip of her middle finger. '_Oh, no! Not now!_'

Although he wanted to suckle that delicious looking pink treat, he decided not to embarrass her further. And so, he relinquished his grip on her left breast. "I'm afraid your plugged ducts are going to be stubborn."

She sat back, her breasts jiggling as she ran her hands over her face. "I see. Well, I'm still thankful for your help."

"I didn't say that it's hopeless," replied Naruto, realizing that the kunoichi was about to slide her shoulder steps back up again. "What I was trying to get at is that just a hand massage isn't going to be enough. We're going to need a ton of suction in order to free your plugged ducts."

Kurenai stared at the young man for a moment before closing her eyes. "You wish to provide this suction with your mouth I assume?"

Naruto nodded, not at all surprised that the woman had figured it out. "Yes."

In her tummy was a zephyr as metaphorical butterflies started to flutter when the mental image of him suckling her bombarded her. Because of the pain she was in, a part of her wasn't at all concerned with the consequence. However, doing this would make him the second man who's ever touched her in a sexual manner. The unfortunate truth was that this didn't make her reel in disgust. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. '_Hinata-chan…_'

"Naruto-san," said Kurenai. "If I let this go untreated, could it lead to complications?"

"Yes," replied Naruto matter-of-factly. "Having said that, what I've done should hold you for a couple hours or so. That means it's not necessary for you to let me provide this suction."

They say silence isn't always empty because at times silence speaks when words fail. But this silence wasn't full of answers. As a veteran kunoichi and a vigilant woman, she knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that he was at least somewhat interested in her. Be that as it may, she didn't take offense at the fact he had been checking her out because he was a healthy young man.

From a young age they've been taught to lie, cheat and steal, to do whatever is necessary to protect and serve, so transparency was a rare trait for a shinobi to have. So why was he speaking to her with such candor now? She just had to find out. "…then why?"

"I think you know why, Kurenai-san," replied Naruto softly. "Am I taking advantage of you while you're in a vulnerable state? Sure, I guess that's true. Then again, as ninja we aren't exactly honorable. The reason I'm confessing this to you is because I've always been attracted to older women," he paused here, making sure to meet her gaze. "So while I'm in this to help you, I do have ulterior motives for wanting to touch you. But if you aren't comfortable with continuing this, you have every right to stop me."

When she took on Team Eight, Kiba sure was a thorn in her side. However, that had entirely to do with him being a hormonal preteen who was born into the Inuzuka clan. To this day he was quite the horndog, though not once had she raged out at him for it. Once he scores a girl, those tendencies would loosen up — at least that's what she was hoping for. Shino was still as emotionless as ever, but he had improved leaps and bounds as a shinobi. However, neither of those two could hold a candle to the enigma before her.

Calling it quits on her relationship with Asuma had taken a significant toll on her. Hell, even now her heart ached from just thinking about it. She was the only one from her group of female friends who hadn't played the field — the bearded idiot was her one and only boyfriend. Hitting rewind on her memories, she contemplated on how she was putty in Naruto's hands when he was groping her earlier. If wangling her into his bed was his plot, she knew it wouldn't have taken much for the seduction to have been successful. Instead, he decided to tug at her heartstrings by opening up to her like a real man.

Even as a child she was extremely selective. That's why while the majority of her friends were in awe of ninjutsu, she was fixated on genjutsu. There was something about casting illusions and mentally tricking opponents that spoke to her. She also found it unfair how the Uchiha were naturally gifted in the art, whereas she had to bust her ass trying to get to their level. Her dream was to one day surpass them. And whenever she would doubt herself, she just had to recall her colleague Might Guy, who despite only being skilled in taijutsu, was irrefutably one of the most powerful jōnin in Konoha.

This selective nature also extended to her personal life, especially when it came to her preference in men. People have called her a "man hater" for years, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. She simply wasn't attracted to slim men, meaning there was almost no man in the village who she was intrigued with. This was something her friends had teased her mercilessly about. Then entered Asuma, who had just returned to the village from the Fire Capital. In mere seconds she was hypnotized by his muscular physique, which was what led her to ask him out. Naruto's shoulders, on the other hand, were broader and wider than even her ex-boyfriend's, and supported biceps the size of boulders that were so easily observable through that skin-tight black shirt he had on. Try as she might, she wasn't able to stop her hyperactive mind from picturing what he must look like underneath that shirt.

Despite the pandemonium within her, she didn't stop staring into his eyes nor did she bother to cover up her breasts because of the undeniable sexual tension brewing between them. It didn't help to hear that he had a penchant for older women because that temporarily squashed her guilt of betraying Hinata. Besides, this would be mutually beneficial for both of them. She could find some relief and he could sate his physical desire — it didn't have to result in anything.

And so, having mulled over it over a dozen times, she let her tense shoulders sag while exhaling a long, deep breath. "Don't make me regret this, Naruto-san."

Inwardly, he was performing jumping jacks out of victory, having successfully reeled in this ruby-eyed goddess. Outwardly, he was breathing heavily from once again cradling her big, juicy tits in his hands. Even without his sensory abilities he could feel the milk sloshing around within her udders, begging to be released, begging to be tasted. There was no way he was going to let this gorgeous older woman escape his grasp — she was **_his _**now. Like a predatory snake, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and began scoping her left areola, swabbing and swirling around it in spirals, circling her aching nipple before finally letting his tongue lick across it, warming it.

"O-oh…you're...being...urgghh…" gritted out the genjutsu mistress as even more stimulating than the suckling was the ardent manner in which he was massaging her left nipple, plucking and pinching it with his fingertips. It was then that he really began working his jaw, chewing on her tit with such passion that her pussy began weeping through her panties. Writhing and squirming on his lap, she cupped the back of his head while her nostrils started drawing in his musky, masculine scent, triggering her already hyperactive hormones.

And now she could feel **_it_**.

Oh, how she wished it was his arm, but it wasn't. No, it was his cock and by Kami was it was monstrous. Even through his trousers she could feel it throbbing beneath her. Not only was he manifold more experienced at tit-sucking than her ex-fiancé, he was obviously far bigger than him as well. And then, like a volcano, her breasts began simmering as white wisps bubbled from the pores of her nipples like fumes.

"Naaarrruto-sssaaaaaann!" sang Kurenai, unable to help carolling the blond's name as she was hurled into a semi-languid state. It was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders when breastmilk exploded from her left nipple and went squirting into his eager mouth. For what felt like hours he continued consuming her milk. Then, he finally disengaged from her heaving, glistening tit and looked her in the eye. What happened next was something she would remember for years to come.

She kissed him.

"Mmmpph!" exclaimed Kurenai while hurriedly pulling back from his lips. "Oh, shit! I don't know what came over me!"

Despite it lasting only a second, it felt like an imaginary router had powered on and established a connection between their hearts. And now packets of hitherto emotions began traveling through this device while the world had faded away—at least from her perspective—because whatever that wasn't her or him had become a figment of her imagination. In many ways this felt like her first kiss, that electrical feeling that people remember wistfully for the rest of their lives.

She exhaled a shuddery breath as he leaned in, clearly intent on picking up where she left off. This was the perfect time to turn her head or vocally inform him that this wasn't a part of the plan. Instead, she puckered her lips and sank into him when he brushed his lips against her. This kiss was also brief, yet it managed to impact over her solar plexus and the air was forced out of her lungs, like how rambunctious laughter made her smile out of pure reflex.

Before he could pull away, she deepened their kiss and began breathing in from her nose, her sense of smell inundated with his musky aroma. It was timeless, coupled with the movement of hands, from their faces to their necks, running down the sides of arms and around waists. A groan escaped her when she suddenly felt his tongue slip from her mouth, pulling between her teeth and lips. But then, as his body began to move away from hers and the taste of tongue began to cool in her mouth, it felt a little bit like a spell had been broken. Not entirely, of course, because she was still feeling the after-effects of his perpetual sexual energy.

She was now panting like an exhausted dog, a bright red hue suffusing across her entire upper body. "What...what's happening, Naruto-san? I'm not like this. I'm not thinking straight."

"Don't be afraid, Kurenai-_chan,_" said Naruto, accentuating the honorific as much as he could in order to drill it into her head that he wasn't about to stop here. Just as she shot him a look of utter astonishment, he ducked his head and took her right nipple into his mouth.

He was now fastidiously worshipping every millimeter of her heaving chest and blood was rushing to her head, her mind spinning, her heart racing, milk starting to bubble from the pores of her nipples. When he pulled away this time, she did nothing as he gathered her in his burly embrace before setting her down on her carpeted floor.

"If you want me to stop, you just have to say so," whispered Naruto while lifting the woman's egs, rolling down the rest of her dress until she was in just her panties. "But if you give me the chance, I promise to show you pleasure the likes of which you have never experienced before."

Again he was searching her for consent, exhibiting to her how serious he was. If she so desired, she could order him to back off and he would do just that. On the other hand, should he keep the ball rolling, there was a very real possibility that she may never want him to stop. Closing her eyes, once again mentally apologizing to Hinata, she nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

Before she knew it, he began peeling down her panties, all while turning her into a puddle of goo from how passionately he was gazing at her. She was on fire as he sat up and began leaving an unbroken chain of kisses down along the underside of her breasts, across her stomach, her belly button and then down, slowly, between her legs. She wasn't sure how long it took for him to make this journey, but it felt like hours as every place his lips touched stirred her honeypot. His spiky hair trailed across her glistening skin, tickling her gently and soothing the flame of his kisses.

In a matter of minutes, he had arrived at his destination and was now drinking in her puffy outer lips and beautifully pink inner lips that resembled the color of her nipples. Sitting on top was her engorged clitoris, which was clearly glistening with arousal. Never in her life had she come across a man with so much lust in his eyes. It was like his arousal was contagious because she found herself spreading her legs. But rather than drowning in guilt, she felt at peace when he directed a smile at her.

And now he was running along the cleft of her vulva from the entrance of her vagina to her clitoris, rolling the engorged folds of her inner labia between his fingers. There wasn't an inch of her inner walls that was dry because of how aroused she was at the moment. And then he began dexterously drawing and sliding his finger, scraping the texture of her cunt.

"O-oh, Naruto-_kun_!" blurted out out Kurenai, not at all surprised that she had applied that honorific to his name because she was forgetting her identity, where she was, or who she was. Never had she felt this way towards a man, not even her former fiancé.

Another finger worked itself within her, and this one gave her trouble. She gnashed her teeth together as he was somehow, with just two fingers, stretching her wider than Asuma had ever stretched her with his dick. It was then he suddenly raked his tongue along her clitoris, laving her flesh in tender affection as a tingling feeling began to build in her stomach. He then began swabbing and swirling his tongue around in spirals, circling her hardened nub before blowing on it with fire chakra. Occasionally he would give her clit a little nudge with the tip of his tongue, just to give it a small taste of what was coming, teasing it further and driving her mental. The warm wooden floor of her apartment now felt like magma as he began tormenting her outer labia with his tongue.

And when his tongue finally entered her sacred tunnel, he was methodical in exploring her, like a blind man feeling his way around a room for the first time; probing, touching every surface with a gentle caress. Staring up at the banal ceiling, she began foaming at the pussy as she let out undecipherable sounds while her nerves sang with pleasure so intense it ached, all thought burned away, leaving her mind blank, unable to think, for what seemed an eternity. "I'm gonna...I'm...oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

"Mmmmhhmm…" purred Naruto, his heart hammering hard into his chest as he consumed her with all his heart. Not only was this grade-A kunoichi pussy, it felt incredible to be eating her out because he had already become besotted with her.

For what felt like hours he kept torturing her by languidly brushing her cunt with his tongue like he was painting a masterpiece. Drool started pooling around her mouth as his chakra was entering her body from his tongue and flowing like a river through her flesh into her pussy. Deciding to confuse her cooch further, he withdrew his tongue from her depths and began lashing her labia lips with his dashing, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble.

Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull. Her cervix wailed as it frantically closed its door, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that even her anus retreated into a fetal position. Suddenly, a surfeit of milk exploded from her nipples, gushing out and punching through the air before splashing everywhere. At the same time, her eyes gazed upward as every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm.

"**I'M CUMMMINGGGGGG!**" bellowed the black-haired kunoichi, tears streaming down her flushed face while squirting so hard and long that it was like a piece of her life-force was being dragged out by his tongue. Everything around her was spinning and she had no idea where she was or what was happening to her. Finally, a tingling shutter ran down her spine as the last vestiges of her climax waned, her body slumping on the floor as she closed her eyes and let the soothing sensations wash over her.

Her ex-fiancé didn't even rank as a novice when compared to this sexual pundit.

Finally, Kurama's host withdrew from the older woman, satisfied by the delicious nectar which her pussy had brewed for him. "Are you ready to cum again, Kurenai-chan? Because I'm just getting started."

'_Forgive me, Hinata-chan...please forgive me_,' repeated Kurenai as though she was repeating a mantra. Uncoiling her quivering legs from his neck, she prevented him from eating her out again, even though she was salivating at the idea of him going back for seconds. It took a moment for her to find her bearings, but now she was leading him into her bedroom.

**_xXx_**

"...screw this," muttered Anko under her breath as she turned away from the returning jinchūriki's apartment door. "I knew this was a bad fucking idea."

Back in the good old days, she was just like every other bubbly, naive girl who didn't know any better. Like a myriad of girls, she was also guilty of crushing on her sensei. It was only after Orochimaru betrayed the village that she transformed into this promiscuous woman who had no quarrels with stringing men around. Doing so ensured that she would never get heartbroken again.

Naruto was like her in the sense that they used to be social outcasts. But while she still had some friends, the blond had no one aside from a select few. However, unlike what's depicted in some retarded fics, neither of them got physically harmed by acrimonious villagers who would stereotypically be chanting for their death whilst holding up tikki torches.

It was asinine of her to think this tryst would be different.

"Anko-san."

She instinctively stiffened as an ANBU member approached her from behind. "What the hell do you want, Owl?"

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence," answered the thirty-six year old masked war veteran, unfazed by the girl's impudence. After all, she was notorious for not adhering to ninja etiquette.

Schooling her features, the jōnin Shunshin'd out of the blond's neighborhood and appeared inside the Hokage's office. Normally, she would announce her presence with a frankness that only she (or that brat) could pull off. But right now the words had died down her throat because atop the desk was no ordinary decapitated head.

It was _Orochimaru_.

**_Dead_**.

"...this...how...what…" mumbled Anko, her world having come to a screeching halt. "Who was it?"

"Naruto," answered Tsunade, observing the shock spreading across her subordinate's face. At first she thought she would get tired of seeing the reactions of those who would step into her office, but she was wrong — it was still comical. Unfortunately, her amusement was soon going to end because tomorrow morning Orchimaru's head would get cashed in.

Ninja were taught to roll with the punches, but this was ridiculous. How on earth was that brat able to kill her former sensei? The greater part of her required no elaboration on this matter because her ultimate dream had come true. Although it was her desire to kill that bastard herself, just knowing he was dead was enough to regain a part of her that she assumed would never resurface.

Seeing that her subordinate was ready to hear more, Hashirama's granddaughter proceeded to unseal the scroll that she was holding in her hand. Smoke filled the office as a blade appeared in its place.

"K-Kusanagi."

"I told the brat to hang onto it because it may come in handy, but he wanted you to have it," explained the huge-breasted Hokage. "It's yours now, Anko."

She caught the blade with ease when it got chucked at her. However, there wasn't the slightest bit of emotion on her face while holding it. Not once had she bothered to befriend the kid during his darkest days, even though she would occasionally watch over him from afar. It wasn't that she was against the idea of becoming a role model. She just wasn't in the right place in her life to be anything more than a stranger to the hyperactive child. The only real interaction she had with him was during the Chūnin Exams and even that wasn't a cordial encounter.

"...why would he give this to me?" said Anko, her right hand starting to match the color of her hair due to how hard she was clutching the weapon. "He doesn't even know me."

"Oh, but he does," replied Tsunade while shaking her head. "You see, Anko, during the training trip, I gave Naruto a side-mission to brush up on the background of those ninja who are higher in rank than he is. It's his dream to protect his precious people and become Hokage, but he cannot do that unless he isn't prepared for the worst. Because of the intelligence he was able to gather, he knows all about your past," she paused here, idly resting her chin in her palm. "Perhaps he felt that you both share a troubled past, which is why he decided to give the Kusanagi to you. But that's just speculation on my part. You would have to ask him about this yourself."

It took years to perfect this "tough bitch" persona, but all that hard work crumbled in a matter of seconds as tears began trickling down her cheeks.

**_xXx_**

"Are you sure, Kurenai-chan?"

"I am," whispered the jōnin, reaching for the hem of the whiskered shinobi's shirt. "I don't care if it's wrong, or if it's too soon, but I want you to make love to me, Naruto-kun."

The garment came off lickety-split, but she spent a solid minute glued to what the fabric had been hiding. His shoulders, oh-so broad and protruding out, bolstered the definition of his massive biceps that spoke volumes of his immense upper body strength. She licked her lips while lowering her gaze, analysing his rock-hard abs and that v-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist. That reaction, however, had nothing on when she yanked down his trousers.

The color drained from her face as out came charging the biggest, thickest, monster of a cock she had ever seen. Her ex-fiancé wasn't even remotely in the vicinity of this younger man's size. It was so long that she was having a nervous breakdown from just guesstimating its length. So thick that she glanced down at her hand, mentally declaring that that thing was more corpulent than her wrist. That mushroom head was gigantic, and it didn't help that dark blue veins were running down the sides of his shaft like bolts of lightning striking down the night sky.

"K-Kami…" muttered Kurenai, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. "Naruto-kun, there's no way you're going to fit inside me."

"I promise I'll be gentle," reassured the jinchūriki while scooping the tremulous woman up in his arms, bathing her with his warmth. Once he felt her easing into his embrace, he placed down on the bed and proceeded to grab her ankles in each hands, lifting her legs up until he had them extended straight up in the air. Because he was in no rush—even if he had somewhere to be, fuck those plans—, he dawdled as he moved them as far out to each side as he could reach.

Kurenai was breathing raggedly, her tits heaving up and down, her body tingling with arousal as her student's crush made a wishbone out of her. She noticed that he was positioned far back, way further than she used to be when her ex-fiancé used to take her in this position. Then again, with his plentiful smaller dick, she could see why Asuma had to get up close and personal. With her head propped up on the pillow, she had a perfect view of his throbbing erection poised mere inches from her cooch. '.._.it's happening...he's gonna split me open…_'

"Relax," whispered the whiskered adult while leaning forward, his cockhead pressing against the kunoichi's slick labial curtains. His heart was beating a vociferous heartbeat as he felt her spreading open to encircle him.

Her breath caught in her throat as the inner lining of her pussy collapsed like it was going into the fetal position from the dome-shaped crown trying to punch its way inside her. And when he managed to cram that gigantic head within her, it elicited a deep bellow from her as goosebumps ran up and down her shaking legs. Just him penetrating her was making her spiral down the earth at terminal velocity. He was so huge and so hard that she could pretty much feel an exact map of his cock inside of her through the thick veins that were criss-crossing it.

"It's going to be okay, Kurenai-chan," reassured the jinchūriki in a calm, nurturing voice. "Start channeling chakra to your pussy. It's going to help you accommodate me."

She nodded reluctantly and began sending waves of chakra through her entire body before directing all of it to her nether region. A slight push and then she felt him stop. She realized he'd reached a point of resistance inside her, the furthest point that her previous partner had ever reached. She looked down between their bodies to see her labia stretched taut as a drum, yet more than two-thirds of the younger man's gargantuan cock was still sticking out of her.

Despite her hysterical cries, she genuinely wanted every last inch of his mammoth cock filling her cunt until he totally possessed her. In utter euphoria, she pummeled her childbearing hips up against him, letting him know she was his for the taking. He didn't falter, wasting no time to heed to her silent request, and now she was accepting the enormous stake he was crucifying her with. It was fortunate he had earned her to channel chakra to her crotch because this energy was the only thing preventing her from passing out from the pain.

"Urggghhh..." hissed Kurenai while coiling her legs around the jinchūriki. "**YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN ASUMA!**"

"And don't you forget it, Kurenai-chan," cooed Naruto while levering his hips back slightly, teasing her with the remaining seven inches of his cock, each inch with her name on it. Obviously, she didn't need to tell him he was bigger than her ex-fiancé, but he greatly appreciated her honest admission.

Her heart was in her stomach, and her vocal chords were somewhere in the vast nothingness of her soul. She tried to thrust herself up against him, but he held her where he wanted, maintaining compete control. It was like he was stirring a thick batch of wet cement, the teasing motion causing her to climb the walls, wave upon wave of wanton desire spreading from her throbbing pussy throughout her entire body. She was unable to offer anything other than incoherent gurgling noises, so she responded to him by gathering the heat her steaming walls and vaginally breathing it out right through his erection.

Pushing the jōnin's legs slightly back towards her shoulders, he spread them even further out to each side, opening her up as much as he could. He could feel her insides resisting as he forced his cock into her. But where there's a will, there's a way, and soon her cunt muscles started to yield, she bathed him with hot, oily, feminine nectar.

"I…I feel…I don't know if I can't handle much more, Naruto-kun," whimpered the ruby-eyed kunoichi, her head tipping back as she tugged at the sheets, the muscles in her legs quivering, the nerve-endings deep within her ravaged cunt sending pulsing sensations throughout her entire body. Before she knew it, the pain of being stretched and completely filled by his ungodly large cock went from being horribly painful to immensely pleasurable.

Naruto felt like heaven's keeper as he watched his shaft sink in the older woman's now-ruined pussy. He stared down into her eyes, his cerulean orbs squinting as her searing tissues contracted so hard that gallons of blood rushed from all over his body and filled his already engorged organ. He watched in perverted fascination on as her face became shadowed by her hair, her arms flailing around like a ragdoll, her whole body spasming as he managed to make her orgasm just through going balls-deep inside her.

Her moans were now guttural, deep from the throat. It was like he was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out of her mouth. Feminine nectar was bathing every inch of his cock as she squeezed it with her powerful vaginal muscles. He kept himself buried all the way inside her, but rolled his hips, driving her crazy as her climax went on and on, delicious paroxysms of pleasure shaking her to the very core. How was he doing this to her?

Espying that she was on a high, he cradled the sides of her face and began flexing his hips, giving it to her deep and slow. Her face was now a mask of lust as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his upper back. She began bucking and writhing against him as he settled into a sensual tempo. Her body was totally covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past her limits.

"I'm…I…" trailed off Kurenai, her mate once again sending her over the edge with how fervently he was pounding her. She dug her fingernails deep into his upper back, her toenails drawing blood from his lower back. "Fuck, Naruto-kun. I'm gonna cum all over your cock!"

"Then do it, Kurenai-chan!" roared Naruto, having concluded through his sensory ability and his wealth of experience that the woman can take a little abuse. "_Cum!_" he continued, holding her head firmly while ramming her up the pussy so hard that a glob of saliva came shooting out of her mouth. "**_Cum for me!_**"

That aggression was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this instance, the thrust that ruined her for every other man on the planet. First a myriad of emotions rose through her toes and shot through her feet. Warmth then radiated out from where they were linked and sensual energy pushed through her stomach and went straight to her massive tits, which were squirting out milk like there was a demand for dairy. And so she relinquished herself to another ferocious orgasm, but he kept hammering into her rattling torso, his huge balls slamming hard against her buttocks. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**"

The hung shinobi's heart was racing as he held the hysterical woman tightly as she shook and gyrated, her pussy squeezing down on him like a hot buttery fist. She was babbling incoherently now, her head lolling from side to side, sweat streaking down her forehead mixing together with the tears that were trickling down from the weight of her titanic orgasm. He vowed there and then that every single orgasm of hers from here on out should be just as memorable. Ignoring the blood running down his back from her clawing him, he gently captured her lips in his.

There wasn't even a hint of hesitation from her end as she began making out with him with all the passion she could muster. But like they kissed with their mouths, they kissed with their eyes, just like they kissed between their legs. Their hips met in the fondest of ways as they became aware of their fingers, arms, touching, the way their bodies were melting into one another. They were totally one in that moment, their bodies, hearts, and minds intertwined and totally in tune with one another. '_…I am so sorry, Hinata-chan, but I think I'm falling in love with Naruto-kun._'

**_xXx_**

"**_Naaaarruuuttto-kuuuuuuunnnn!_**"

"**_That's it, Kurenai-chan! Bounce on that fucking dick!_**"

Tsunade Senju slammed her hands on her desk, nearly obliterating it. Thankfully, she didn't channel any chakra into her strike because of the crystal ball that was positioned on the desk, displaying Konoha's newest couple mating like a pair of demons in heat. Her hazel orbs were darker than the abyss as she directed her glare over to her former classmate. "You godforsaken pervert...I warned you not to corrupt him."

"N-now wait just a second, Tsunade-hime," stammered Jiraiya while wisely taking a few cautionary steps back. "Don't you think the gaki's allowed to have sex with anyone he sees fit? I mean just look at what he's packing."

His lips curled into a lecherous grin when his lifelong crush's face lit up like an erupting volcano. Not too long after Naruto took off from the office was when he also prepared to leave. It was then he sensed that the blond was conversing with Anko and Kurenai. Having taught him for the past three years, he knew the young man inside out and could tell that something sexual was going to happen. This was confirmed by conjuring a shadow clone who he promptly hid under the Invisibility Cloak. As soon as he caught wind that Kurenai was having breast problems, he told his leader to host an emergency meeting at the hospital.

It was his onus as a teacher to get his student laid, even if said student had surpassed the master in every way.

The Hokage chewed on her bottom lip as not only was the woman in her enthralled with her godson's mammoth dick, but the medic in her was salivating because it was medically impossible for a man to be so big. Currently the couple were fornicating on the floor because the whiskered jinchūriki had destroyed the bed with how passionately he had been taking Kurenai. The sheets looked worse for wear as the woman had repeatedly clawed into them with her nails. She idly crossed her legs, her panties soaked.

"Jiraiya...he's going to kill her," whispered Tsunade while crossing her legs, having soiled her chair cushion with her bedewing pussy. "Just how long is he going to fuck her? This is absurd!"

The Toad Hermit chuckled, his dick straining his pants from watching the man of the hour in question on screen. Oh, how he wished he was there to record this with his video camera. Though he wasn't all that disappointed, seeing as his invisible clone was scribbling notes like a madman. "Like I told you earlier: she's never going to be the same again after this."

Meanwhile, in her apartment, with bags under her eyes, a haggard, sweaty Kurenai Yūhi was working her childbearing hips with all her might, milking her lover's cock with all her vagina was worth. Accommodating such a prodigious shaft was great in theory, but the reality was that her pussy has been begging for mercy for a while now, having never been pushed to such extremes by her ex-fiancé.

"_P_-_please_, Naruto-kun! I can't…I can't take it anymore!" wheezed out the genjutsu mistress, legs cramping up from her strained position, even though had been channeling chakra to them. The truth of the matter was that she's been getting fucked for over thirty hours now — that too with little to no breaks. Naruto didn't need the rest because of his ungodly stamina, but she was forced to pop open a chakra pill two different times just so she could keep up with him. The amount of times he's made her cum since they started this mating session has already well exceeded the total number of times she's climaxed with Asuma in all the years they've been together.

And now she was cumming again.

"That's it...it's okay, Kurenai-chan," whispered Naruto while kneading the crying woman's bubble butt like it was dough. "Just take it slow. I promise this round will be the last. And then we can sleep. Okay?"

"...okaaaaaay," mewled the blackette, riding the high of her orgasm as creamy milk oozed down the pores of her nipples. Frankly, she wanted to drop dead here and now, but it was music to her ears to hear that he was finally going to let her take a breather. And so she took this moment to just sit, relax, and take in her surroundings.

Once her brain was functioning normally again, she placed her hands on his chest while staring down into his eyes, mesmerized by how much affection he was showering her with. She soon began rotating her hips like his cock was the sun and she was the earth elliptically orbiting it. His hands were now chockablock with her booty as he began giving her a deep tissue massage, motivating her to give it her all in this final round. For the next hour, she met his gaze as he drank in her every wince, every smile, every moan – every ounce of emotion pouring out of hers. If that wasn't enough stimulation, he eventually reached up with his right hand and began kneading her heaving breast, all while rubbing her ass with his other hand.

Pushing down on her boyfriend's chest with her hands, the jōnin drove her hips up to rise up, his monster cock sensually withdrawing from her folds until just the mushroom head was wedged within her. She took a deep breath, her sweaty tresses matted on either sides of her face as she flashed him a cute little smile before lowering her torso again. This time it wasn't via sliding, but by pushing down for him to rise within her. And then her body was lifting again, all the way back up until once more, just his cockhead remained lodged within her cunt.

"I...oh, fuck...so good," maundered Kurenai, now slowly and sensually riding the younger man like an angelic cowgirl. "I _lovv_..."

Her lips trembled as she trailed off there, her heart performing jumping jacks in her chest. It wasn't that she felt it was too soon to say those dreaded words to him. She had just gotten out of her first and only relationship, but she couldn't deny that she had already fallen deeply in love with this younger man. Obviously her pussy was in agreement, seeing as he had relinquished control so she could go at her own pace, allowing her to understand the inner workings of his cock.

Each thrust was hitting her in the cervix, each landing resulting in her clit squashing against the rough texture of his testicles. Her left tit—the right was still getting pampered by his hand—was swinging freely in the air and her hair was flying all over the place. Rather than him caress her ass, he started spanking her. And now she was gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. "**URG-UGGGGHHH! SO DEEEEEEEEEEP! I LOVE YOU, NAAAARRUUUTO-KUUUNNNNN!**"

Ruby orbs turning white, she slumped forward, only for him to clamp his hands on her sides to keep her upright. Fluids were violently gushing down her depths, but he kept thrusting, and in her mindless, ragdollish state, she felt as though his cock was doubling in size and its head felt like an apple massaging her g-spot. The greater part of her was scared of what was about to happen. Having witnessed how much jism he could release in an orgasm when she blew him earlier, and how she was barely able to survive swallowing it all, she couldn't understand how she would be able to accommodate all of that cream in her already stuffed-to-the-brim pussy.

And he exploded.

"**I'M CUMMING, KURENAI-CHAN!**" announced Naruto with a bellowing roar, sending painfully loud sound waves from his mouth while shooting the first of many thick, creamy, steaming hot ropes of jism inside his new girlfriend.

That eruption of jism worked as fuel on the still roaring fires of yet another rumbling climax, yanking her out of the earth and teleporting her to a gate overlooking a garden of radiant sunbeams bursting through fluffy white billows. Just basking in its warm presence was divine but she knew nirvana lay on the other side. Suddenly, the gate flew open and she fell over the precipice in a free-fall dive as her lover's jism splattered so hard and far up her womb that it made her kidneys churn. Her vagina started collapsing on itself as the metaphorical workers producing creamy nectar all began working overtime. She began foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin while milk exploded from her tits.

For what felt like ages she kept drifting in and out of consciousness, only to pass out before his fourth load could hit as the third one was so powerful that it proved to be more than her mortal body could endure. She wasn't sure when she awoke, for all she cared about then was the man whose arms she was in. She sighed, her heart racing as he began peppering the creamy skin of her neck with kisses. "I can no longer deny it, Naruto-kun. I really do love you."

"And I love you, Kurenai-chan," whispered Naruto while caressing the sides of the older woman's face. "In fact, I fell in love with you even before I drank the milk from your tits."

She gnawed on her bottom lip, looking slightly abashed that there was no stereotypical buildup to their coupling. However, there was nothing for her to complain about because she has never felt this way about anyone, not even Asuma. With a silly smile dancing across her lips, she leaned up and claimed his lips, knowing for a fact that she was now Naruto Uzumaki's woman.

**_xXx_**

"What's wrong, Asuma?"

The bearded jōnin exhaled deeply, releasing a plume of cigarette smoke into the clean air. "I don't know."

"It's that all nicotine, I tell ya," chimed in Hiro, a fellow guard at the Fire Capital. "It's rushing to his head. Damn bastard can't leave those cancer sticks alone for one minute."

Chiriku, who had spoken earlier, chuckled warmly at his co-worker. "Oh, that's an excellent way to put it. Cancer stick."

A smirk wiggled its way to Asuma's features as there was nothing like a banter between friends. Despite now being in a better mood, something was still nagging at him. Perhaps it was the stress of guarding Daimyo-sama through this new mission that they were just informed of earlier today. However, a part of him knew this had to do with the way things ended with Kurenai. Maybe taking a break would lead to them reconnecting romantically.

Or so he thought.

**_xXx_**

With a noticeable limp, an extremely satisfied Kurenai Yūhi could be seen sashaying inside her best friend's apartment. It's been just over three days since she got together with her new boyfriend and she's been floating in a cloud of love ever since. A part of her couldn't fathom the thought of leaving their bed—or what was left of it—, but she knew she couldn't keep this from Anko any longer.

The hung blond stopped her, however, because he refused to let her leave without a couple more rounds of sex. On and on he crushed any chance she had of falling for another man, draining her pussy of gallons of juice whilst filling her up with gallons of jism. Thankfully he left her asshole alone today. It was yesterday afternoon when he took her anal virginity. Although the penetration was painful to say the least, she ended up loving the sensation of his big, fat cock splitting open her ass. But when it was all said and done, she wasn't able to sit on her chair without screwing up her face and cushioning her butt with her hands.

She was broken from her trip down memory lane when she entered her friend's room and found her hunched over on the bed. "…Anko-chan?"

"He killed Orochimaru," whispered the dreary woman without so much as turning her head. "That brat killed Orochimaru."

Sometimes just hearing it isn't enough for the brain to comprehend what's being conveyed. In a matter of seconds her eyes started to widen, only for them to nearly bulge out of their sockets when she saw the legendary Kusanagi laying beside her best friend. The words finally sank in as she now realized from the woman's response just who was responsible for this.

'_Naruto-kun…you…how?_' thought Kurenai, picturing the blond terminating the Sannin in her head. Although they had talked to each other during breaks from sex or during intercourse itself, she didn't ask much about his training trip. Perhaps that childhood dream of his was no longer a dream. If he had become this powerful already, he was certainly strong enough to be Hokage. A small smile started to curl to her lips, kvelling over the prospect of him donning that hat at long last.

Anko shifted uncomfortably on the bedsheets as she glanced over at the sword laying on her bed. "…he gave the Kusanagi to me."

"That's incredibly generous of him, Anko-chan. But why are you so down in the dumps about it? I thought you'd be happy that bastard is dead," whispered the blackette while taking a seat beside her fellow ninja. Hearing this did confuse her, however, because Naruto's been making love to her every waking second since returning to Konoha. When did he find the time to present the purplelette with this sword?

It probably was a minute in reality, but conjuring the courage to speak felt like eons in her mind. And just when the clock hit zero, the lid bottling her emotions popped open and everything exploded from inside her. "Who does he think he is?! Who the fuck is he?! He doesn't know me like that. What the fuck does he want?!"

Kurenai instinctively leaned back, her eyebrows furrowing from the sheer venom in her friend's voice as she continued firing off her every fear, her every insecurity. This was the side of Anko that only she was allowed to see. This was the vulnerable woman hidden deep within that slutty exterior. Naruto must've given this sword to her out of the kindness of his heart and she was taking it rather badly.

"I went to see him," continued Anko, having let out enough steam to be able to converse normally again. "You know, after what happened in the Hokage Tower. He was hinting on us fucking later that night," she paused here, completely missing her friend's reaction to this news. "But he wasn't home and I thought he was just toying with me. And then I got called by the Hokage. I wanted so badly to find him after I got this sword. I just…"

"But what?" probed Asuma's ex-fiancée, her voice a mere whisper. Although Naruto was her boyfriend now, that didn't mean she was oblivious to how he had dominated her best friend a few days ago. Had it not been for her medical issue, she was sure something sexual would've gone down between those two.

In the past, the purplelette used to joke about stealing Asuma from her. However, she never took it seriously because she knew that her sister would never betray her like that. In fact, not once had the thought occurred to her — not even in a nightmare. It was more than just trust. She knew the purple-haired jōnin inside out. Due to her preferring one-night stands and the occasional booty-call, there was never a boyfriend in her life. Her way of living was that if there's no commitment, then there's no heartache. Now she was having conniptions because it was proving onerous for her to zone out these real feelings from her mind.

"…I don't know, Kurenai-chan," replied Orochimaru's former apprentice, sounding as fragile as a china dish. "It's stupid, huh? Me of all people having boy troubles?"

Brushing away the woman's tears, Kurenai pulled her into her arms and pecked the top of her head. "It's not stupid, Anko-chan. You're feeling something you've never felt before and it's scaring you. That's normal."

Anko nodded softly into her friend's shoulder, that immense burden on her shoulder starting to disappear. Ever since she had received the sword, she wasn't able to get her mind off the blond. In fact, she couldn't even look for some strange because of how troubled she was. Even more so than that, she couldn't even gather the courage to speak to Kurenai about this. It was fortunate the woman had come to find her because her comfort meant the world to her.

Hurting her bestie was the last thing on her mind, but there was no other way around this. And so she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the atomic bomb she was about to drop on her. "Anko-chan, before we continue, I have something I want to get off my chest. I didn't leave my apartment for the past couple of days because I've been having nonstop sex with Naruto-kun."

Asuma had never interested her so there was never a time where she was jealous of the couple, even when they would be all lovey-dovey. However, it genuinely alarmed her to hear that Naruto—the blasted blond who had her nonplussed—had hooked up with the blackette. Her lonely heart once again started beating to the rhythm of despair because she had no intention of coming in between their relationship. "…I see."

"And it goes without saying that I've claimed him as my boyfriend," continued Kurenai, barely able to stomach the sight of her friend steeling her emotions. "Having said that, I want you to go see him."

Anko scrunched up her face, snorting in disgust as she hopped off the bed, her big tits jiggling as she landed on the ground. "No thanks, Kurenai-chan. I'm going to grab me some dango."

"I don't think so," hissed the genjutsu mistress while pulling the woman back into her arms. "I said go see Naruto-kun."

"Why?!" exclaimed Anko as she wiggled out of their embrace. "For what fucking reason would I want to meet your _boyfriend_?" she continued with a sneer. "I'm good, thanks. I need to get my mind off this bullshit."

Kurenai sighed deeply, her own eyes starting to mist up. She had come here to share her joy with her bestie and she only ended up breaking her heart. But at no point did she let go of her hand; she only tightened her hold on her.

"Because I'm involved with him now, there's no chance of him returning your feelings. But if you give me some time, I'll set up the meeting after having a talk with him. If you feel something for him when you do meet him, I want you to act on your feelings," whispered Asuma's ex-fiancée, not at all surprised that her friend's face was suffused with disbelief. "I mean it, Anko-chan."

If it was anyone else, she would've responded with icy contempt, but this was her sister, her best friend, her rock. And so she stood there, rooted in place before finally swallowing the lump in her throat. "But…Kurenai-chan…what if I…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," replied Kurenai while stroking the woman's hair. "This will all work out, Anko-chan. Trust me."

In theory, this was extremely stupid. After all, she got together with her boyfriend not even a week ago. She also realized the potential heartbreak that could result from this. It was a very real possibility that a meaningful relationship would blossom between the two. But for some unexplainable reason, this was a risk she felt she needed to take. It was strange, but sometimes the heart knows things that even the wisest of minds cannot comprehend.

**_xXx_**

"Yamanaka Flowers, how may I…" began Ino only to freeze up when she saw the hulking customer entering her shop. "No...no way..._Naruto_?"

"Hey, Ino-chan. It's been a while, huh?" greeted Naruto, eyeing the platinum blonde beauty who was stepping out from behind the counter. She was always beautiful back then, but now she had blossomed into one hell of a woman. Her tits were nice and big, easily stretching out the contours of her purple dress and her ass looked rather delicious from this angle. If he wasn't only interested in older women, there was no doubt in his mind he would've claimed her as his.

A cute blush colored her cheeks as she came to terms with the fact that this was the former loudmouth, hyperactive child who had a morbid obsession with orange. Now he was donning dark clothing, creating a perfect contrast between his creamy skin and his blond spiky hair. He had also grown taller, _much_ taller. In fact, she was comfortable with guessing he was tall as her former sensei, but as far as muscularity goes, the whiskered jinchūriki easily had the older man beat.

"I-I'll say," replied Ino breathlessly. "Oi, forehead! Get over here!"

Kurama's host arched a brow, but in a flash the pink-haired girl came barrelling towards him like a speeding bullet. Like Ino, Sakura had grown taller, but unlike the blonde, none of this growth translated to her tits or ass. While this wasn't exactly a bad thing, since some guys do prefer slender women, such figures did absolutely nothing for him.

"...Kami," muttered Sakura under her mouth. "What the hell happened to you, Naruto?!"

"I grew," answered Naruto simply. "Anyway, what's going on with you? What's with the getup?"

By that he was referring to the apron the pinkette had on.

She immediately averted her gaze as past memories came rushing back to her in a flashback. Thankfully, her best friend was quick to her rescue.

"Forehead works here full-time, Naruto," said Ino while placing a hand on her _co-worker's_ shoulder. "She no longer serves as a kunoichi."

Gathering the courage to meet her former teammate's gaze, she lifted her head to see the concern on his face. "I was to either hang up my ninja career or be executed..."

And with that she disclosed how this started on the morning after Sasuke had deserted the village. Because this was such a grave matter, it wasn't enough for a verbal testimony from her end, and so Inoichi came to view her memories from that fateful night. It was discerned through this viewing that she had beseeched the Uchiha to take her with him. Had she been a civilian, this wouldn't have been an issue. Unfortunately, because she was a kunoichi who was loyal to the Hokage, her case was classified as treason. The village elders were all in favor of having her executed, but Tsunade refused to play a part in that.

It took a considerable amount of time to settle into her new life as a civilian. However, having thought it over, she realized that she only had enrolled into the academy so she could fawn over Sasuke. Not once had she bothered to train after graduating. It was a pitiful realization that she remained his devoted fangirl even when he was betraying their village. The Hokage did inform her that should she want to return to the ninja ranks, she would be allowed to do so within four years, meaning a year from now. She wasn't sure about the future, but as of now she had no plan of becoming a kunoichi again.

Naruto was at a loss for words when all of this sank in. Although he sympathized with her, because she was his childhood friend, as a ninja, it was horrid of her to fangirl so hard over Sasuke that she was willing to abandon the village for him. Still, he was thankful that Tsunade had offered the girl a chance at a new life. "I'm glad you're doing better now, Sakura. And just so you know, I was able to retrieve Sasuke."

"So it's true. You're responsible for bringing him back, after all," answered Ino on behalf of the emotional pink-haired girl. "I heard the news from daddy. I think he's still getting interrogated."

The lack of excitement in the girl's voice certainly piqued his interest. "And you didn't go see him?"

"Oh, I got over that crush years ago," replied Ino somewhat haughtily. "Though for a second I was worried Forehead would drop everything to visit him."

Sakura smiled softly as she shook her head. "I'm not sure if those feelings still exist, but I do wish to see him."

His interest only piqued from hearing the girl's response. It was long before his training trip when he realized that he had never truly loved her. What drew her to him was the fact he could relate to her. Kids used to bully him and he had seen Sakura get bullied as well, leading him to believe that they were meant to be. However, to his sadness, she became his bully, always hitting him for just trying to lift up her spirits. Still, he would never hold it against her. At least now they can start over as friends, but nothing more would ever come of it.

He had a predilection for older women, after all.

"You should visit him before he gets put on trial," continued Naruto. "After I defeated him and removed his curse mark, he reverted back to his normal self, meaning the mark may have been corrupting his mind back then. Therefore, the likelihood of him getting executed is slim since he does have a reasonable defense. And I would like to give him the benefit of the doubt. But obviously he will get punished for his actions."

Sakura nodded her head, mulling over what she should do concerning the matter of her imprisoned crush. "Thank you for telling me that, Naruto. Maybe I may go see him after work."

Ino was grinning from ear to ear, pleased at the warmth spreading across Sakura's face. "Anyway, what brings you here today, Naruto?"

"Flowers," answered Minato's son. "I'm looking for something that represents a fresh start."

The Yamanaka placed a hand under her chin, pondering on the jinchūriki's request. Then, in a flash, she rushed over to the front counter before returning with a flower so golden in color that it matched the color of their hair. "The Daffodil symbolizes new beginnings and rebirth."

"That's not all," chimed in Sakura. "It also symbolizes love, sympathy, desire and affection returned."

"That's perfect!" voiced Naruto, a broad smile curling to his lips. It appears as though the pinkette had found her calling. "Would it be possible to purchase a bouquet of daffodils?"

"Sure thing," chirruped Sakura. "Is this for someone special?"

Ino smirked as she twirled a strand of her hair. "What Forehead means is that neither of us would've pegged you as a flower person."

Naruto chuckled, having expected such a question from the gossip girl. "I'm getting these flowers for Kurenai-chan."

"...uh...wait..._what_?" blurted Ino as the flower fell from her hand and landed on the floor.

"KURENAI-**_CHAN_****?**!"

Everyone in a mile radius fell to the ground, holding their ears as the girls' tempestuous scream echoed through the village. Thankfully, he had channeled chakra to his eardrums, thwarting the sound from damaging his sense of hearing. "Long story short: I ran into her a few days ago and we _really_ hit it off."

Sakura could not believe that this was the same Naruto who used to hound on her for dates. The old her would've raised her hand and beat some sense into him, but she was no longer that anger-driven teenager. It wasn't uncommon for boys their age to lust over Kurenai Yūhi because the woman was extremely attractive. However, she never thought he would also become besotted with the jōnin.

Ino, on the other hand, was livid because none boys her age were particularly attractive to her. Now this whiskered hunk, who had just returned to the village, was already off the market? And he was able to land Kurenai-sensei?! Because Asuma was her sensei at the time, she got triggered when the man broke up with his long-time girlfriend. It probably hurt her the most out of all their peers since she was the one who made the couple's relationship public. She had tried to comfort the man after learning of the breakup, only to receive the haunting news that he was returning to the Fire Capital as a Guardian. If that wasn't bad enough, she also learned through Hinata that Kurenai was also down in the dumps.

"How…" began Ino, only for the words to die down her throat when the woman in question came sauntering into the shop, looking as angelic as ever. And just when she was about to question Kurenai about this directly, Naruto grabbed the woman by the hips and drew her in for a kiss. "H-holy…what the fuck…"

"S-s-so he wasn't lying," chimed in a stuttering Sakura. 'J_ust how much have you changed, Naruto?_'

The genjutsu mistress was starting to moan into her boyfriend's mouth when it dawned on her that they had an audience. And so she quickly pulled away from his lips, looking a tad scandalized. "Naruto-kun...we aren't exactly in a private setting."

"Oh, sorry about that, Kurenai-chan," said Naruto, though he wasn't in the slightest bit apologetic. "I've already told them that we're together. Besides, you're my girlfriend and I'd rather not keep it from everyone."

"...I see," replied Kurenai, unsure how to feel about that. When she was coupling with Asuma, only their closest friends were aware of it. The charade would've lasted even longer had it not been for Ino figuring it out and then blabbing about it to the younger generation. If she was being honest with herself, she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea of public displays of affection. It wasn't like she was concerned with anyone else's opinion on who she was dating. However, there was one person who could take this extremely badly and that was Hinata.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, do you mind keeping this from everyone just for today?" voiced Kurenai urgently. "I would much rather tell Hinata-chan in person before it reaches her ears from your peers. You are free to tell anyone tomorrow."

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about Hinata," whispered Naruto, realizing the faux-pas he had made. He wasn't oblivious to the fact the girl used to spy on him in the past. After all, he had inherited the sensor skills from his deceased clansmen. Prior to the Chūnin Exams was when he understood that she may have feelings for him. But while she was beautiful, kind, friendly, and soft-spoken, even back then he wasn't willing to offer her anything more than friendship.

The jōnin's big tits jiggled as she reached down and intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend's own "There's something else I'd like to discuss with you, Naruto-kun."

Before giving him time to respond, she grabbed his hand and Shunshin'd out of the flower shop, leaving behind a pair of dumbfounded girls.

**_xXx_**

"…I don't even know what to say."

She exhaled deeply, having expected that this wouldn't sit well with the whiskered shinobi. "Naruto-kun, I understand if this is difficult for you t—"

"Kurenai-chan," interrupted the jinchūriki. "I know you mean well, and that you're trying to look out for your best friend, but I would like to once again reiterate that you may end up regretting this. Worst of all, this may even lead to us breaking up and just the thought of that happening…" he trailed off there, his voice fading into nothingness as a frown marred his whiskered face. "I can't. These past three years I've been searching for a woman to settle down with and I just found her. I can't lose her already."

Out of all the things he reckoned his girlfriend might say, it never crossed his mind that she would ask to meet with Anko and let nature run its course. Even before the Chūnin Exams, he was aware that the purple-haired jōnin reveled in teasing boys with her promiscuity. That exam was when he experienced her sexual antics firsthand, and at the time he thought she was the craziest bitch in Konoha. Once he was off on the training trip, he was able to piece together the puzzle by brushing up on her background. Obviously fornicating with dozens of MILFs—several of whom were absolute cougars in the sack—helped as well.

To no surprise his hypothesis turned out to be true because he was able to uncover from their encounter a few days prior that she was in dire need of a man who could really dominate her. Sure, a few days ago he was ready to fuck her brains out as chasing tail was his passion. However, only once in a blue moon does a man come across a goddess like Kurenai Yūhi. Although he hadn't vocalized this to her yet, he had every plan of making her his baby mama. Why on earth would he do anything to jeopardise that?

"I promise you won't lose me, my love," whispered Kurenai, wiping her frabjous tears. "If you find that you can't return Anko-chan's feelings, you're free to reject her. However, if you can find it in your heart to accept her, you have my blessings to take that next step. I'm trusting you to do the right thing."

She found herself grinning, her bounteous ass jiggling as she spun on her heels while blowing him a kiss. It was bizarre how she wasn't crawling up the walls with jealousy. Perhaps it was because of her boyfriend's reaction to her request. Any man would've jumped at the chance to fornicate with another woman, but all he was concerned with was how she would feel about it after the fact. She knew it would sting a little—okay, it might burn even—but Anko was her sister and it elated her that they may both be able to find happiness with the same man.

Naruto puffed out harshly as the woman vanished without a trace after saying her piece. '_The right thing? Oh, this fucking sucks_.'

It took five minutes to mentally brace himself for what he deemed to be the most daunting task a woman has ever requested of him. Shaking his head, he stared at the front door of Anko's apartment a final time before opening the door and making his way in the direction the bedroom. Thanks to his sensory abilities he knew the purplelette was sitting on the edge of her bed. True enough, she was sitting right there, looking as vulnerable as a troubled child.

There were a myriad of routes he could take, here. However, there were two that would prove to be most effective, the first of which was gently approaching her and easing her into a conversation. Having done his research on her over the years, he knew that while this could work, it was even more likely of her lashing out and not responding well at all.

"Hello again, Anko-_chan_," said Naruto, having decided to take the high-risk and high-reward route. "How's your asshole?"

The air was pushed out of her lungs as she let out a gasp, not at all prepared for that response. Her anus started puckering up from the memory of his tongue drilling into her. Despite trying not to let it show, a heat started circulating through the pit of her stomach and was traveling up her heaving chest. "You're lucky I didn't beat the shit out of you for that little stunt, brat."

"Oh yeah?" whispered Naruto huskily while plopping down on the bed, casually positioning himself just mere inches away from the purple-haired woman.

Anko immediately propelled her hands forward, pushing the younger man away, only for him to grab her tits through her mesh. Her lips thinned into a scowl, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she slapped his hands away while drawing out a kunai. There was no way she was going to let this brat get away with taking advantage of her like this. To her horror, in a matter of seconds she was spread eagle on the bed, unable to move as an invisible force was acting down on her. '_What in the fuck?!_'

"Are you still wearing that ripped mesh?" cooed Naruto while gazing down at her like a predator stalking its prey. "**_Well_**?"

"F-fuck you," gritted out Anko, her nether region burning from how easily he had her under his grasp. Not a single night has gone by where she hasn't dreamt of him subjugating her. Just when she thought her best friend wouldn't be able to convince him to speak to her, he caught her off guard by showing up. Deep down she was already starting to feel something for him. Whether this was love or lust was beyond her as she has always favored the latter and never received the former.

If he was being honest with himself, it felt exhilarating toying with the older woman and drilling obedience into her. It was then his heart clenched and he was forced to avert his gaze as he thought back to his vivacious girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, he deactivated the fuinjutsu tag he had applied on the purplelette which had rendered her immobile. "Now that we've had our fun, let's talk."

Because she was on edge earlier, she wasn't in the right state of mind to have a meaningful conversation with him. However, by sexually exciting her, he was able to nudge her back to her senses. If he truly wanted to force himself on her, he would've taken done it when he had her right where he wanted her. How on earth did he come up with this on the fly? how did he know that this plan was going to work? How was he able to read her like an open book?

Just who the fuck was he?!

"...you gave me the Kusanagi," whispered Anko, unable to meet the whiskered shinobi's inquiring gaze. "Why?"

"We're both social outcasts," replied Naruto with a wistful sigh. "Even though you tried your hardest to prove that you had nothing to do with Orochimaru's betrayal, you were ridiculed for it. I know exactly what that feels like because I was once ostracized," he paused here as their eyes met, both of them sharing a glance of understanding. "I used to dream of becoming Hokage and that's because I wanted the villagers to acknowledge me. However, I no longer seek that recognition. What I truly want is to create an environment in Konoha where my people aren't being haunted by their past. And so gifting you the Kusanagi was my way of granting you a fresh start at life."

No one does this sort of thing out of the kindness of their heart, but he had just proved her wrong. Because she was in the Interrogation department, she could tell from a glance if a person was lying to her and there was not a shred of deceit in the blond's voice or on his face – he truly didn't want anything from her. She was frozen still, unable to speak, unable to move. It was then he leaned in and peeled down the top of her shirt, exposing her neck. She instinctively threw her hands up, but he proceeded to unseal a tag from his wrist. She watched in complete silence as he placed the tag on her neck where the curse mark still resided.

"After killing Orochimaru, I saw that the curse mark didn't disappear from any of the people living in Sound. However, I was able to find a way to remove it and that's exactly what I did to all those who remained in the village," elaborated Naruto while channeling chakra to his seal-tag. "And now you're free as well, Anko-chan."

She was a quivering mess when it dawned on her that he was removing that blasted seal from her neck. And when he withdrew his hand, she raced off for her dresser and verified through her dresser mirror that she was curse-mark-free. For a solid minute she nursed that spot, tears streaming down her face. After what felt like an eternity spent in reflection, she turned around to find that the blond was smiling at her, undoubtedly satisfied that she was showing so much emotion to him. Deciding to listen to her aching heart, she reached for her trench-coat and began shrugging it off her.

Maybe, just maybe she may also experience love for the first time.

**_xXx_**

Kurenai Yūhi sighed as she entered her best friend's apartment, having crushed the spirit of her surrogate younger sister. It wasn't easy, but she was able to talk sense into Hinata through a genjutsu that allowed her to replay exactly what Naruto had told her about his attraction to older women. She also admitted that she was now dating the blond, which was obviously not received well by the girl. Things were going to be awkward from now on, but thankfully there were no hard feelings from Hinata's end because she ended up wishing her all the best.

She was dragged out of her thoughts when her trained ears picked up on the sounds of feminine moans coming from the bedroom door. Her heart stopped for a second as there was no question that sexual activity was going on inside, meaning Anko had decided to mate with the blond. Then again, a part of her knew this was going to happen. In fact, she had all but expected this to happen. The right thing to do was to leave the two in peace, but the greater part of her wanted to see why she was able to stomach the idea of sharing her boyfriend with her best friend.

It was then she picked up on the sound of footsteps. Reacting quickly, she decided to camouflage herself with the help of genjutsu. Within seconds came dashing out Anko, who was donning her normal attire with the exception of her trench coat. Behind her was a smirking Naruto, who stopped for a split-second before turning towards her. Even though she was invisible, he was able to sense that she was there. His smile was forced, and seeing it made her reveal herself and gently peck him on the lips, silently informing him that it was okay.

'_Kurenai-chan…'_ thought Naruto, finding it hard to stomach the fact that this was about to go down in front of his girlfriend. Because she promised him to "do the right thing", he had no choice but to approach Anko with an open mind. Just as soon as she took off her trench coat, he sat her down and had a genuine heart-to-heart with her. Being aware of her past was one thing, but hearing her spill her soul to him was another. One thing led to another and he realized through their first kiss what the right thing to do was.

Cloaking herself once more, the Yūhi watched as her blond lover nodded at her before disappearing down the hall and into the living room. Again, she shot down the part of her that was vehemently against spying on them and proceeded to follow her boyfriend. Cornering the hall, she came across the sight of over a dozen snakes hissing menacingly, clearly having been summoned by Anko. To no surprise, Naruto exterminated the serpents with an effortless sequence of strikes and now had the woman in his grasp. And with just a swipe of his hands, her best friend's skirt fell to the floor. '_Oh...my Kami…_'

"F-fuck!" screamed out Anko, outwardly expressing disgust at being handled like a toy by the muscular shinobi. Inwardly, however, she was rejoicing as he tore open her mesh armor from the back.

In the blink of an eye she was sitting atop his lap, his hands forcing her now-naked legs on either side of his thighs. Before she could swat his hands off her, he wrapped an arm around her, _hard_, locking her in place. Through the remainder of mesh covering her cunt, he began rubbing her clitoris with rotating movements and it was getting bigger and bigger, redder and redder, and her very swollen glistening pussy lips started opening and closing. Sweat began forming on her upper lip and in her barely covered cleavage.

Kurenai swallowed a lump in her throat as her boyfriend began groping her best friend through her mesh, first sensually following their shape with the tips of his fingers, circling around the already swollen nipples. And then he tore open the mesh and began pulling her arms out until they were positioned on the safety net above her head so that her breasts were on full display. It was clear from the drool dribbling down the purplelette's mouth just how much she was loving this.

"..._damn, Anko-chan_,' thought Kurenai, a little hot and bothered herself as her boyfriend proceeded to lay her friend across his lap, presenting a clear view of her big, juicy ass all packaged within that mesh. There was a bit of struggle from the woman—though it was clearly fake—but that was rendered obsolete with a pause, an intake of breath, then a raucous swish as the blond smacked the jōnin across the buttocks.

"Arrggggggghhhhh!" squealed Anko, genuinely taken back by the ferocity of that spank. She idly turned her head, melting from the dark glare he was casting down at her, confirming to her that he was taking his role seriously. Demanding significant movement from her legs was impossible because her mesh was coiled around her ankles.

Throwing her hands to her stinging butt, she decided to see if he would strike it again. To her delight, he roughly threw her hands off and struck her with his open palm, her flesh wobbling in an explosion of movement that spread like a wave from her buttocks down her thick, matronly thighs. Tears began leaking from her eyes as she struggled to keep her legs from buckling, her skin burning like it was on fire.

Through her mesh he caressed her red welted ass, preparing it, preparing her for the next volley. Spreading her thighs, he roughly grabbed at her pussy through the protection. She collapsed against his supporting thighs, all the strength of rebellion within her slowly seeping from her body. To no surprise, her cunt started soaking through her mesh, her nipples hardening when he swatted her a third time.

"Leave my ass alone already!" yelled a delirious Anko, her nipples hard as steel as she wiggled her derriere, her anus getting fed up with how hard she was clenching her buttocks. All that she could think of was those steely eyes, feel the firmness of the hand holding her hair, the accuracy and sureness of the repetitive blows. Although she couldn't see, she could certainly feel that her ass was scarlet red already. Slowly he caressed the seething, sizzling skin.

And then he swatted her again.

'_She...she's getting off on the pain_,' thought Kurenai, smelling the sweet, coppery aroma of her surrogate sister's pussy occupying the living room. She was well aware that the woman was into depraved, kinky shit, but this was beyond her wildest imagination.

Naruto chuckled as he spanked Anko again, and _again_, and **_again_**. "That's a good girl."

The purplelette's screams and gasps intensified, now each one carrying animalistic moans of pleasure as tidal waves of charging electricity rose up and down her body until finally shocking her engorged clitoris. Panting and groaning, dripping and oozing, shivering with spasms, her orgasm started flowing over her, gushing so hard that it was like a piece of her soul was exiting her body. "**CUMMMMINNNGGGG!**"

She was still squirting when he grabbed her by the throat and yanked her head up with his free hand. Her cheeks and forehead were glistening, her nose running and saliva covering her chin. There was no real way of explaining how she was feeling at the moment because she was experiencing an amalgamation of pleasure, pain, desperation, despair and joy. She was a ragdoll as he moved his right hand—which was holding her ass, up and around her—while his left hand left her neck, much to the relief of her lungs.

"You loved that, didn't you," hissed Naruto, a crackling noise resounding through the apartment as he channeled lightning chakra to his fingertips. "Oh, and don't think I forgot about your tits. I have a special surprise for them."

It took a couple of seconds for her to realize what he was up to, but by then it was too late — he was now pinching her nipples with lightning chakra coursing through him. She let out a harrowing scream, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the electricity shot through her chest and short-circuited her nervous system. This was exactly what she wanted out of a man. To have him take her by force and use her not just for his pleasure, but for hers as well.

Swooning at how perfectly he was playing her dom, she gathered the strength to keep the ball rolling and cursed him out for violating her like this. Her excitement burgeoned when she heard him chortle, his deep, masculine voice creating a quintessential contrast with the high-pitched crackling of lightning. He then began biting down on her neck, greedily and savagely devouring the creamy skin, all while mauling her breasts like a man possessed, literally electrifying her.

Meanwhile, Kurenai had her hand down her panties and was furiously rubbing her burning labia lips. '_Kami, I'm turning into a pervert_.'

Before Anko knew it, the blond spun her around, tore open her mesh at the crotch and promptly penetrated her with his digits. "**GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF MY PUSSY!**"

"Now why would I do that?" prodded Naruto, leaning into the woman's ear while cramming his two fingers all the way up to the knuckles within her. "For such a naughty girl, you sure have a tight little pussy, Anko-chan."

Her eyes glossed with lust as he stretched her with just his fingers, making the sensation of yielding to him even more pleasurable. She was whimpering as he began sawing in and out of her, and with such a convoluted pattern, that she started shaking atop him. What was his dick going to feel like? Her heart started to beat faster as she felt that monstrous fleshy serpent pulsating beneath her, as though it could sense her dripping wet pussy. Oh, Kami — he was going to tear her to pieces with that thing!

"F-fuccckkk!" cried the purple-haired kunoichi, unable to hold back her voice as she once again gushed from the depths of her vagina. "I'm fucking cummminngggg!"

Naruto laughed as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her, watching as her juices whipped through the air like multiple cannonballs. The first squirt was so intense that it splattered across the window that was ten feet away. Everything else came down like monsoon rain as the splashes were loud enough to wake the average person.

'_…that was so hot_,' admitted Kurenai while dragging her fingers out of her cunt, also having just orgasmed. '_Naruto-kun is like a completely different person with her._'

Anko purred like a contented kitten, her mind a nebulous of lust as she squirmed atop the younger man's lap. Normally, bringing her to climax during sexual intercourse was a feat in itself, but it with foreplay alone? That too twice in a row? This only confirmed that he was the man she has been waiting for all this time. A lustful grin curled to her lips as he began lifting her up by her sides like she was his plaything. However, she wasn't just going to let him have sex with her.

He was going to have to **_fuck _**her.

With just a quick succession of hand-signs, over a thousand snakes appeared inside the living room in a plume of smoke. Her big, juicy tits jiggled as she slammed her right foot on the ground, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through her apple-red ass. "You must be delusional if you think I'm going to submit to you, brat."

"Oh, but what makes you think you have a say in the matter, Anko-chan?" purred a highly amused Naruto. "Your pussy is mine."

Bijuu chakra exploded from the jinchūriki as he ripped through the apartment, killing snakes by the dozen thanks to what appeared to be chakra-conjured claws. Next was a rather convincing display of taijutsu. She wasn't exactly sure how strong her boyfriend was, but Anko was clearly going all out, yet she was getting toyed with by the blond. She let out a gasp when chakra chains exploded from his back and constricted her friend by the wrists and ankles. The mental image of the Red-Hot Habanero promptly popped in her head. There was no doubt in her mind that he had inherited this ability from his mother's side of the family.

Kurenai gently ran her hands over her tits, massaging them, nursing them, wishing that her boyfriend would stop pleasuring her best friend for a moment and give her that big, fat dick again. Creamy rich nectar dribbling down the sides of her legs, watching on as the blond loomed over the fallen purplette with a dark smirk dancing across his lips.

Meanwhile, Anko was blubbering like an infant from seeing the blond's cock hanging freely, suspended at over ten inches long at complete flaccidity. Dark blue veins ran down the throbbing rod like it was a bolt of lightning firing down the night sky. Her brain was malfunctioning from guesstimating the length of his shaft, not to mention the fact that it was thicker than her wrist. That mushroom head was another story altogether – that beast was comparable to her clenched fist. Drool started leaking from the corner of her mouth as she spat out in mock-disgust. "What now...you going to force that giant cock inside me?"

"That's the plan," said Naruto while crouching down and slapping the older woman's forehead with his cockhead. "I hope you've had your fill with other men because no one else will be able to satisfy you once I'm done tapping that ass."

Kurenai Yūhi couldn't help but moan from hearing how brazenly her boyfriend was speaking to her bestie. Although he had fucked her for hours on end, sometimes a little too hard for her poor pussy, not once had he established this type of dominance over her. It was then she caught the blond roaming his eyes in her direction. Immense happiness exploded from her heart and rushed through her arteries, traveling through her neck and reaching her face. The fact he was still thinking about her, even in the middle of this sexual act, only drove home to her that sometimes the heart is wiser than the mind.

Deactivating her genjutsu just enough to reveal her glowing face, she nodded at him and watched as he took a long, deep breath before schooling his features. Not a second after turning invisible once more she saw her best friend being forced into the doggy-style position with her hands and knees digging into the carpet, her face mushed into the floor. '_Boy...Naruto-kun sure isn't messing around_. _I wonder how it would feel if he was that forceful with me._'

Cerulean blue orbs scintillated in delight when that cute little asshole came into view as the kunoichi submissively spread her legs wide for him. Normally he would start off by fucking her vagina, but this wasn't exactly an ordinary mating session for him. Squishing her butt cheeks together, causing them to fit around his girth, he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. The doughy cheeks slapped against his abs, producing a cacophony of clapping noises. "Brace your asshole, Anko-chan."

"W-what...wait...not my butt…" what started off as a stutter transformed into a garble of incoherent nonsense when the blond tried cramming his immense cockhead into her puckered rectum. Despite her cries, he kept pushing and a spasm originating in her sphincter began moving up her spine in a wave that made the hairs on her head stand on edge. This wave then moved back down her body until exiting through her toes while her legs kicked out her nervous energy.

Although she truly desired rough sex from him, she was genuinely scared of the damage he could do to her. Little did she know, the blond had poured an abundance of anal lubricant over his cock so the penetration wouldn't result in her getting hospitalized. However, there was no point of him informing her about that, seeing as that would defeat the purpose of their hardcore mating session. It was then her butthole started to twitch, quiver and then capitulate, dilating around him as his mushroom head finally pushed all the way past her sphincter and entered the cavity of her bowels.

"**STOP! IT'S NOT GONNA FIT!**" caterwauled Anko, arching her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul while tears streamed down her face. It genuinely felt like he was trying to jam his fist up her butt.

Naruto groaned, thick dollops of precum being coaxed from his glans from the epic sensation of being sucked into the older woman's slick, warm, forbidden confines coupled with the visual of the over-dilated rim of her rectal cavity. It was clear to him that Anko had done some butt-stuff in the past, but because she was clenching so hard out of desperation and fear, it felt like he was taking her virginity. And now he was glorying in seeing her get stretched by only his partially-embedded shaft. Normally when he would present his lovers time to acclimate to his size before taking his day out on them, just like he did when he mated with his girlfriend earlier. However, he would give Anko the rough love she needed.

Deep movements in her gut soon indicated that her insides were shifting, moving to get out of his way as he invaded deeper virgin territory, making a straight passage where no natural one existed. Every inch introduced her body to a new definition of being full as he was stretching her so much that she was envisioning every detail of his cock, as well as feeling every vein running along the top of his dick and the ones running underneath. Suddenly, her liver churned when he drilled further into her and she attempted to throw her hands around, only to realize that their wrists were still bound by his chakra chains.

Even breathing was proving ornery because it felt like the head of the younger man's cock was pressed up against her diaphragm, preventing her from filling her lungs with air. Somehow, someway, the discomfort and sheer pain started morphing into something else, something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of anal pleasure to radiate outward from her clingy butthole and propagate to the very core of her being. "**YOU'RE BREAKING MY ASS**, **_NARUTO-SAAAAMMAAAAA_**!"

Kurenai immediately stopped mauling her tits, flabbergasted by what she had just heard. Anko didn't believe in using that honorific, even when she was in the presence of the Hokage. It was something she had often got in trouble for, especially with clients who would get fed up with her lack of respect. For her to use this honorific now made it crystal clear that she's surrendered herself completely to her dominant boyfriend.

"I'm pleased that you understand that I'm your master from now on, my dear Anko-chan," purred Naruto while cramming three extra inches up the jōnin's butt, now almost two-thirds of the way within her. "You belong to me now."

It wasn't the first time an older woman had referred to him with that honorific. In fact, his first obsequious lover was a beautiful brown-haired ex-kunoichi who was a mother of three teenage boys. Out of her many fantasies, the one that really got her rocks off was a stranger to invade her home and take her against her will. Dressing up like an armed robber and essentially raping her sounded iniquitous, but it turned out to be one of the hottest sexual encounters he's ever had with a MILF. To this day he couldn't remember her without chuckling because of how her children had reacted when he finally stepped out of her bedroom.

Anko Mitarashi was genuinely crying as tears streaked down her contorted face. But despite the pain she was in, despite the fact her lover had reduced her into a husk of her former self, her eyes were sparkling in a polymerization of love and lust. Normal women wouldn't understand it, but this was the moment where she knew she was falling in love with him. If only he had stumbled into her life earlier. Oh, how she wished she would've surrendered her anal virginity to him.

It was then a violent pulse shot through her rectum and began spreading like wildfire, all the way to her gushing pussy and twitching asshole. He was so far up her dirty chambers that it felt like he had torn through her liver and was coming out of her mouth. Her tits started to ache from swinging so hard, her very soul parting her body as globs of saliva came shooting out of her mouth and splattered across the carpet. Through her musical whimpers, he continued setting her nerve endings on fire as more and more of her narrow tunnel got filled to absolute perfection by yet another inch of thick veiny cockmeat.

"K-Kami," gasped Kurenai, watching in disbelief as her boyfriend delivered a trenchant pelvic thrust, officially bottoming out inside her bestie's butt. She instinctively threw her hands behind her, her face cringing from imagining the blond being that rough with her. There was no way her no-longer virgin butthole would be able to handle it.

Anko's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets and she tried to scream again, but nothing came out aside from freely oozing drool. She was certain that there was a visible mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her tush and the pain was shooting up from it to her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. His hands, which had been gripping her hips, slid under and around her until he was in possession of her juddering breasts. It was then he began hammering into her, and the extreme stretching went from being horribly painful to immensely pleasurable as she began obediently taking the pounding. But when he clutched a fistful of her hair and twirled it around in his hand, she knew it was game over for her.

And so for the first time in her life, a man was yanking on her hair like the reins on a stampeding horse while fucking the shit out of her, making her whimper like a scalded dog, which was fitting given the position he was taking her in. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that she had become an extension of his cock, like a beautiful ornament to be worn as a testament to his male grandeur. And like a devoted worshipper at an altar, she began chanting his name through chattering teeth like she was reciting a mantra, feeling another orgasm approaching, this one skyrocketing to an extent she couldn't even have imagined before tonight. "**_CCCCUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**!"

The living room reeked of sex, but her boyfriend kept going while her best friend's head was mushed against the marble floor and only the whites of her eyes were visible. He had broken the woman's asshole to the extent her pussy began squirting in response to his every thrust. If she hadn't already received hours upon hours of nonstop sex from him, it would've shocked her to realize that the sun was about to set, meaning Naruto has been butt-fucking Anko for a little over four hours now.

'_I know I should feel at least a little jealous, but I don't. I'm so happy for you, sister_,' thought Kurenai as the woman's screams once again filled the room. '_You deserve to be with him, just as much as I do_.'

Cerulean blue eyes sparkled in delight from the seemingly everlasting sensation of the woman's thick, rich cream dripping down his prodigious cock. With his free hand, he slapped her across her jiggling butt cheeks again, and _again_, and **_again_**, all while beating the living shit out of her asshole. "That's it. Keep taking that dick!"

Another hour into this, her mind had relinquished all higher functions to her baser instincts as she was now in a realm where only she and her new boyfriend existed. In fact, she was in so much pleasure that she was oblivious to the fact her forehead was turning bloody red from the friction burn resulting from her rubbing her face repeatedly into the carpet. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, no longer able to match him thrust for thrust, and letting him do with her as he wished. It wasn't long until her legs once again began pushing up at him, every muscle in her body tightening until she was frozen stiff.

And now it was time to mark his territory.

"**I'M CUMMING, ANKO-CHAN!**" roared Naruto as thick, creamy bands of jism fired from his urethra and went spearing through the jōnin. Another jet of baby batter rocketed, then another, then another, until he was unleashing all hell inside her.

As if reading braille, the walls of her forbidden passageway now painted vivid images behind her eyes of the younger man's big, fat cock unleashing its wrath upon her split-open anus and expanding it with gallons of hot, highly potent reproductive cream. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her cooch throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might.

"So...much...cum...Naruto...Naruto-sama…" mumbled Anko incoherently as the blond kept ejaculating, continuing to overload her butthole with jism until her mortal brain could no longer take it. A silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

Naruto felt like heaven's keeper as he withdrew from the older woman's fully-stretched out asshole. In morbid fascination he watched as that little button kept gaping, opening and closing like it was taking large gulps of oxygen. Turning his head, he saw that his girlfriend had dispelled her genjutsu. Not only that, but her trousers were soaking wet.

"Naruto-kun," whispered an incredibly aroused Kurenai. "You absolutely wrecked her. That was...I have no words."

The blond chuckled while sauntering over to her and wasted no time in undressing her. She offered not the slightest hint of reluctance. In fact, she began peeling down her panties once he did away with her pants. Leaning in, he gently brushed his lips against hers, his still-erect monster cock pressed up against her toned stomach. "No matter what happens, you will always be mine, Kurenai-chan."

"And you will always be mine," replied the genjutsu mistress softly while reaching down and stroking the sides of her lover's shaft. "Now I want you to fuck me...but not too hard, okay?"

Naruto was all smiles as he took two greedy handfuls of his girlfriend's exquisitely round ass. "Sure thing, my love."

**_xXx_**

"...troublesome."

Chōji chuckled, responding to his best friend's comment with obnoxious munching as he devoured another handful of chips. It was then he stopped dead in his tracks, nearly choking on the chips when he caught a glimpse of his former classmate. "H-holy crap...that's Naruto...but...wait…" his voice faded into a mere whisper while his eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates. "...is that..it can't be…"

"I-it is," whispered a bewildered Shikamaru. "Ino was right."

It was just earlier this morning when he heard the news from the Yamanaka that not only was Naruto back in Konoha, but he also capitalized on his return by bagging their sensei's former fiancé. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to confirm this theory because he couldn't locate the blond anywhere. A part of him wanted to ask Kurenai about this, but he decided against it, mainly because the thought was troublesome. Even when he saw the whiskered shinobi passing by a few minutes ago, he was so caught off guard by the man's transformation to notice that two women were hanging off his muscular arms.

"I don't think this is a casual thing, Chōji," continued the Nara seriously. "Look at what Kurenai-sensei is wearing."

A blush started coloring Chōji's cheeks when he ran his eyes over the woman's voluptuous frame. Although her previous attire was quite seductive, her new style of clothing was causing the blood to rush to both his heads. Now she was donning burgundy yoga pants which were hugging her ass so well that he could clearly see her butt cheeks jiggling through the thin garment. The shirt she had on was just as tight, accentuating her massive tits enough that anyone could make out her dimensions through the garment. It wasn't just him. Every man in the vicinity was captivated by the sexually satisfied smile that was plastered across her face.

And then of course there was Anko Mitirashi, who was donning almost the same clothing. The only exception was that she had on dark purple yoga pants.

Choza's son turned his head, idly adjusting his pants. "...Naruto sure has changed, huh?"

Shikamaru nodded, though he wasn't all that enthused with these turn of events. Asuma was like an older brother to him and it genuinely hurt him when the man told him about his breakup. Now it was clear by the sight of the giggling Yūhi that there was no way those two would get back together. '..._troublesome_.'

Meanwhile, Naruto had his arms looped around his two girlfriends, his hands full of their exquisitely curvaceous asses as he strolled the village street. Fucking them both all night long worked up quite the sweat, so he decided to treat them to breakfast and relax for a while before taking them back to his place. It was his onus as their lover to tend to their every need and keep them sexually satisfied.

"Naruto-kun, you're squeezing my butt a little too hard," whispered Kurenai, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "It doesn't help that it's so easy to see through these pants."

"No, these pants are the shit," piped in Anko while bouncing on the balls of her feet, her big, fat ass wobbling around as she bounced her hips, earning more than a few head turns. She bit back a chortle — none of those morons deserved a piece of her booty. "Naruto-sama, why don't you fuck me right here?"

"Anko!" exclaimed the genjutsu mistress. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The purplelette's grin widened, looking like a kid in a candy store. "This coming from you? _Exhibitionist _Yūhi?"

Having sex in public has always been Kurenai's wildest fantasy. This all started shortly after she became a chūnin and decided to cast a genjutsu over herself and masturbate in broad daylight out in the village square. However, Asuma took a peremptory stance on denying her of this fantasy. Her new boyfriend was far more open-minded, thankfully. While Anko was snoring away without a care for the world, he Shunshin'd her out onto a busy street and she immediately went to work, casting a genjutsu over them so no one could hear or see them getting busy. Her cooch throbbed from revisiting the memory of that steamy hot round of sex.

The jinchūriki's eyes were full of mirth as he laughed warmly at his girlfriends. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a dull moment with them. Scanning the area once more, he analyzed the looks he was getting from the general public. Some of them knew who he was, but hadn't quite recognized him because of the changes he's gone through. A few had caught on, but decided against coming forward. Only one had decided to make his way towards him.

His former sensei.

"Kurenai-chan," whispered Naruto, putting an end to the argument the woman was having with his second lover. "You know, now that I think about it, perhaps a little fun in public is the way to go. So why don't you cast a genjutsu over us? But don't make us invisible. Here's what I want you to do..."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, her heart performing jumping jacks in her chest when her boyfriend revealed just what he had in store for them. It was crazy for him to want to do this, but what was crazier was that she fell in love with the idea.

"...oh, that's…**_evil_**," said Anko with so much lust in her voice that a trickle of nectar oozed out of her cunt. "Hurry, Kurenai-chan. Kakashi is almost here."

"Okay, okay," hissed Kurenai, using her vast skills to cast a genjutsu without so much as raising her hands to do it. Having followed her lover's instruction, an invisible wall had erected behind their backs so no one could see what was going on behind them. Moreover, to those in front of them, their arms appeared to be dangling by their sides, but that was just an illusion.

"My, my, how we've grown," began Kakashi, flashing his trademark eye-smile. "It's good to see you, Naruto. I just had a run-in with Jiraiya-sama earlier this morning after returning from my latest mission. Frankly, I couldn't believe my ears when he disclosed to me that you are involved with two of my colleagues."

Frankly, while he was Asuma's friend, he wasn't too surprised when the bearded man called it off with Kurenai. The two had been fighting quite a lot over the past couple of years, after all. And while it did catch him off guard to learn that the woman had started dating Naruto out of the blue, it wasn't his place to judge the pairing. What truly shook him to the core was that Anko was somehow involved with the blond as well. The purplelette was notorious for moving on from man to man. Although he never had a chance to bang her, some of his colleagues had, and not a single one turned out to be man enough for her.

"Well, believe it, cyclops," chirruped Anko while kissing her boyfriend on the cheek, decorating his whisker marks with her purple lipstick. "This hunk is giving it to me _real_ good."

"_Anko_," chimed in Kurenai with a sigh. "Though I have to concur. I have never been as happy as I am now, Kakashi."

Naruto stood taller as he dug his hands down his girlfriends' yoga pants from the back. "It's good to see you, Kakashi-sensei. And yeah, I sure have been busy with these girls."

Blood trickled down his nostrils like fresh magma from ruminating on the idea of his very own ménage-à-trois. His former student sure was a lucky _basta_...he instantly derailed his train of thought. '_Sorry, Minato-sensei._'

"A-argh," puffed Kurenai, unable to stop herself from grunting when her boyfriend crammed two fingers up her butt at once. She jerked forward, her hair flying all over her face, but she knew she couldn't afford to make much more noise. Her former classmate was standing right in front of them and she could also see Chōji and Shikamaru making their way towards them. Moreover, dozens of villagers were chatting away, and every single one of them was oblivious to the fact she was getting her asshole explored in public.

'..._okay, now I know why Kurenai-chan likes this so much!_' thought Anko hungrily as her boyfriend dragged his ring finger along the walls of her anus while his middle finger circled around inside her. Blood was rushing to her clitoris, coercing it to emerge from its hood while her huge tits started heaving up and down, her erecting nipples trying to poke a hole through the garment.

"Kurenai-sensei!"

The woman in question gnashed her teeth together, her entire body flushing as her lover's palm kept smacking against her butt cheeks with every thrust of his fingers. Rather than just conceal their backsides, she should've also incorporated a facial concealment feature which would've forbade anyone from seeing a drastic change on her face. "O-oh, hi, Shikamaru, Chōji."

"...uh...are you okay, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shikamaru, ever the genius, noticing right away that something was amiss not just with the blackette, but also her best friend.

"Y-yes," hissed Kurenai, cursing herself for not being able to get it together. Then again, controlling herself was onerous when the heat was reaching the shallowest depths of her rectum, somehow managing to stimulate her snatch. It certainly didn't help that the thrusting went from gentle to haphazard until the jinchūriki was sawing in and out of her like he didn't care that they were with company.

Having also caught onto the woman's obvious plight, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her, all the while noticing that Anko's breathing was coming in ephemeral bursts. "What's going on?"

"Urghh...nothing, cyclops!" cried out Anko on behalf of both her and her best friend, her toes starting to curl from how hard their boyfriend began pounding her ass with his thick fingers. "Fuuccccckkk!"

"Cancel the genjutsu, Kurenai-chan!"

Hearing her lover order her like that coupled with the adrenaline coursing through her veins was what really did her in. Obeying his command, she released the genjutsu, revealing to everyone on the street that she was getting fingered by a younger man. Those who were behind her looked absolutely scandalized because they had the best seats in the house. It was at that moment her cervix squeezed tight, her inner walls collapsed and her occupied asshole contracted. "**CUMMMMMINNNGGGG!**"

Time slowed down for Kakashi Hatake when he heard that harrowing scream. His uncovered eye bulged when he saw the sheer volume of fluids gushing down Anko's yoga pants, turning them from translucent to transparent. Her pussy was conspicuous now and a rather large puddle had pooled beneath her feet. "K-Kami…"

Shikamaru wasn't doing any better. He was watching in utter horror as Kurenai was also squirting with all her might, soaking the pants she had on. It was clear that his friend had been fingering her this entire time. Try as he might to convince it, his now fully erect dick was throbbing from watching her squeeze her eyes shut, her face contorted in pleasure, obviously riding the high of her orgasm.

"W-woah...uhh…" murmured a blushing Chōji while placing his hands over his crotch, trying not to let it show that he was hard as a rock. Feeling paranoid about it, he glanced over to find that men from near and far had gathered, having been kindled by this public display of lewdness. Several women on the sidelines began beating the shit out of their partners for stopping dead in their tracks.

Humming in delight, Naruto withdrew his fingers from his lovers and ran a hand along their respective nether regions. He gave them a thorough massage, wiping their pussies down, eliciting another round of sensual moans, before pulling his hands away and bringing them to his lips. "Ramen is good and all, but nothing quite beats pussy juice. Now this is a breakfast of champions."

"I-I can't believe we did this," whispered Kurenai. "Naruto-kun, I think we should head home."

"I still think we should fuck right here," added a dazed Anko, only to get swatted on the back of her head by her best friend. "_Owww!_"

"Kurenai-chan is right. We should head home…but first…" trailed off Naruto, a foxy grin dancing across his lips, a grin which alarmed the genjutsu and excited the snake summoner. Reaching for the hem of his trousers, he tugged down and within seconds a sundry of gasps fired off from various directions as his monster cock came charging out before ramming his chest with a stentorian thud.

The blond wasn't the only troublemaker in this threesome. Anko's breathing was labored from how easily her dominant mate had emasculated the male population with his weapon of vaginal destruction whilst simultaneously making the females aware of what they could've had but could no longer have. Chortling at Kakashi, who had blood dripping down his nose, she sank to her knees, her delectable butt ballooning out while doing so. Gathering a copious amount of saliva into her mouth, she began pouring a steady stream of her scalding saliva across the whiskered jinchūriki's appendage. The pleasure center of her brain was going haywire from feeling the hundreds of eyes on her.

Kurenai gnawed on her bottom lip, clenching her trembling thighs together. Doing it with her boyfriend in public was her fantasy, but that was doing it while no one could see them. She wasn't in favor of an audience. However, watching her best friend whoring herself like this to the blond was making her vagina yearn to let loose. It was then she descried her former fiancé appearing from behind the crowd, a look of absolute horror written on his bearded face. What was he doing here? Why wasn't he still at the Fire Capital? Just how was she supposed to react right now?

She then felt a hand clamping over her shoulder and turned to meet her whisker mate's passionate gaze. All of those concerns washed away in that moment as she found herself drowning in the ocean that was his cerulean blue eyes. Fortunately, she returned to the realm of the living before the waves could consume her whole. This trip ended up being just the motivation she needed as she dropped to her knees, all while looking directly at Asuma. If her expression didn't convey that she now belonged to this younger man, she certainly got her point across when she began slobbering over the unoccupied side of Naruto's voluminous cock.

With a hand buried in his girlfriends' respective hair, Naruto guffawed at the mass hysteria that ensued from having them suck him off in public. But as fun as this was, he wanted them out of those damn clothes. Channeling his chakra, he Shunshin'd them back to his apartment, eager to play another round of **_Snakes and Genjutsu_****_._**

* * *

**I hosted a poll in my previous one-shot's Author's Note in which I asked you to choose a category for me to write about. ****_Cartoons_**** was the winning category, so here's how this is going to work. Below are the crossover options coupled with the characters I'm willing to write about from those respective worlds. **

**Danny Phantom****: ****_Maddie Fenton_**

**Dexter's Laboratory****: ****_Dexter's Mom_**

**Family Guy****: ****_Bonnie, Lois Griffin, Donna Tubs, Francine Smith_**

**Kim Possible****: ****_Dr. Ann Possible_**

**Simpsons****: ****_Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders_**

**Star Wars****: ****_Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala_**

**Totally Spies****: _Carmen, Gabriella, Stella_**

**You are to choose ****_ONE_**** crossover from the list along with your candidate of choice from that crossover. ****The last thing I want is for this to turn into shitstorm of spam, so ****_PLEASE_**** leave feedback for this one-shot when you cast your vote in your review.**** I spend way too much time writing and editing these one-shots. Feedback is the only way I'm able to collect the fruits of my labor.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
